Forest of Shadows: The Spirit of StarClan
by thesecretsinmyhair
Summary: Three kits are born to SunClan. These kits have a large prophecy over there heads. If they can get over love, fights and jealousy that is to save all four Clans from a certain end, meeting potienal enemies along the way...
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SUNCLAN**

**LEADER****SPECKLESTAR****-**gray she-cat with white

flecks

**DEPUTY ****LIONFIRE****-**golden brown tom with

amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT ****ICEHEART****-**white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, MISTPATH**

**WARRIORS **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**MOONSHINE-**silver she-cat with blue eyes

**SNOWSTORM-**large white tom

**APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW**

**RAVENTAIL-**white tom with black tipped

tail

**APPRENTICE,WILLOWPAW**

**SMOKEPELT-**black tom

**HONEYFLUTTER-**cream she-cat with

very unusual purple eyes

**SNAKEFANG-** brown tabby tom

**BERRYSTRIPE-**light tabby tom

**HAZELCLOUD-**very light brown she-cat

**KINKPELT-**spiky gray she-cat

**REDFUR-**ginger tom

**ROBINFEATHER-**black tom

**BIRCHFOOT-**golden tabby tom

**HAWKCLAW-**light brown tom

**FIRELIGHT-**ginger tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW**

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old in training to become warriors)

**WILLOWPAW-**light gray she-cat with

amber eyes

**LEAFPAW-**dark brown tabby she-cat with

blue eyes

**MISTPATH-**long-haired dark gray she-cat

with amber eyes

**CLOVERPAW-**light brown she-cat

**QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**DAWNFLOWER-**cream she-cat with green

eyes (mother to Brightkit tortoiseshell she-kit

with green eyes, Swiftkit a white she-kit with

ginger stripes and green eyes and Thornkit a

dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DOVENOSE-**expecting kits

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**JAYWING-**dark gray tom with blue eyes

**PATCHTAIL-**tortoiseshell tom with yellow

eyes

**RAINCLAN**

**LEADER **** PINESTAR-**russet furred tom

**DEPUTY **** TROUTSTREAM****-**light gray tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT****WEEDTAIL****-**cream furred tom

**WARRIORS **

**FOXWHISKER****-**ginger tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**TIGERSTEP-**black tabby tom with blue eyes

**SKYCLOUD-**long-haired white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, EMBERPAW**

**LILYPOOL-**tortoiseshell she-cat with amber

eyes

**RAVENFLIGHT-**black she-cat

**REEDMIST-**light gray she-cat

**FEATHERSTORM-**long furred white tom

with green eyes

**QUEENS**

**LIGHTNINGPELT-**shocking yellow furred

she-cat (mother of Mudkit a tom and Icekit a

she-kit)

**GOLDENFEATHER-**golden she-cat(mother to

Mosskit a she-kit and Spottedkit a she-kit)

**ELDERS**

**STARLINGFROST-**ginger tom

**MINTTAIL- **oldest she-cat in RainClan

gray tabby

**SNOWCLAN**

**LEADER****WINDSTAR-**small white tom

**DEPUTY ****MOSSFOOT-**gray she-cat with one white paw

**MEDICINE CAT****FAWNFLIGHT-**light brown she-cat with

amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**SNAKEBELLY- **dark brown tom

**POPPYTAIL- **light brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW**

**IVYFUR- **black and white she-cat

**DARKCLAW- **dark gray tom

**SMALLNOSE- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CROWPAW**

**SUNPELT- **golden tabby tom

**MAYFLOWER-**pale ginger she-cat

**QUEENS**

**HONEYLIGHT-**a light yellow she-cat

expecting kits)

**ELDERS**

**SNAKEFANG-**dark brown tom with white stripes

**MOUSEEAR-**very _very_ small ginger she-cat

**MOONCLAN**

**LEADER ****NIGHTSTAR-**gray tom

**DEPUTY ****CLOUDWHISKER-**white she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT****OAKFLAME-**dark ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

**WARRIORS**

**DOVEPETAL-**light silver she-cat

**APPRENTICE, POPPYPAW**

**MOLEFUR-**dark brown tom

**APPRENTICE- STREAMPAW**

**CHERRYFALL-**ginger she-cat with white stripes

**APPLETAIL- **light brown tom

**SILVERLEAF- **silver and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW**

**SCORCHCLAW-**black and white tom with

very long claws

**BLUEFROST-**blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS**

**BIRDWATCHER-**oldest cat from all four clans

blind and nearly deaf small gray tabby tom with blue

eyes

**note this is not all the warriors like in the books but only a few I made as many as possible, also SunClan is the only clan with full allegiances**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The bushes rustled as a small she-cat slid her way through, she leaped and landed lightly on her paws. A pool of a water faced the she-cat and she sighed as she wrapped her tail around her paws.

The bushes rustled again and a golden tabby tom crawled quietly behind the first cat.

"Even if I can't see you Yellowstripe," said the first cat, "I can hear and smell you perfectly fine."

"I do not approve of your choice of cats Smallstar, and I think others agree." Snorted the second cat. With a flick of his tail two more cats entered the clearing where the moonlight shone on there pelts. A huge tortoiseshell she-cat and a white tom.

"Spottedfire and Whiteclaw!" gasped Smallstar, "I thought you approved of my choice!"

"You only want to please yourself," snarled Whiteclaw, "we just wanted to let you know there are others who think loners are useless!"

"Look," said Spottedfire gently; very unlike her clanmate, she padded to the pool and dipped her nose into it. The surface rippled for several heartbeats before settling itself to reveal an image of a cat, "We must consider this cat to pass on a message with great meaning. And if it fails the whole forest falls apart."

She padded back toward Yellowstripe and Whiteclaw.

Smallstar let her unnerving blue gaze fall upon each cat before she glanced back at the pool of water. The moon reflected onto the surface.

"I trust this cat." She said finally, "and we must believe in it."

Smallstar dipped her nose into the water.


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi! This is a warriors life created by me and a friend.**

**1.**

"I think it may be opening its eyes!" cried out a voice above Swiftkit's head.

Swiftkit opened her eyes as if on command and turned her gaze around the Clan nursery. _Wow this place is big, _she thought.

It was a big hollow stump there was also a bramble screen near the entrance.  
"Hello, little one." said a voice.

"Hello." Squeaked out Swiftkit.

"Hi!" said another voice, Swiftkit turned her head and saw big green eyes staring right back at her. "Swiftkit! Let's go explore camp with Thornkit!" The young tortoiseshell leaped to her paws and prodded a gray kit beside the sisters.

"Wake up Thornkit! Me and Swiftkit are going to explore camp!" meowed Brightkit. Thornkit blinked his amber eyes up at Brightkit. The kit turned to Swiftkit and happiness glowed in her green eyes, "I'm so happy you opened your eyes. I was bored and I nearly explored camp by myself but I waited for you and Thornkit. He opened his eyes before you."

Brightkit's excitement was rubbing off on Swiftkit and her heart pounded with excitement. _Were going to explore camp! I wonder if we'll meet Lionfire?_ She wondered as she turned toward the entrance to the nursery. Their father had visited once before, but that was while Swiftkit hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Wait! Come here for a moment." called Dawnflower before the kits could leave the nursery, the kits shuffled back to their mother allowing themselves to be licked. Swiftkit squirmed while her Dawnflower's tongue rasped behind her ear, "Be careful, and please dear ones do_ not_ annoy a cat while they are doing there duties." Dawnflower sighed and let her kits tumble out of the nursery. _I hope she dosen't do that every time we go places,_ thought Swiftkit.

Brightkit leaped ahead of her brother and sister leaving behind an agitated Thornkit and an amused Swiftkit.

"Wait for me!" cried out Thornkit as he stumbled ahead.

The camp was a nearly deserted place except a gray elder and a large white tom. There was a pile of rocks which created a cave. _That's probably the leader's den._ The gray elder lay in front of green bush. _Well now we know where the elder's den is,_ thought Swiftkit, _but where do the warriors sleep? _As Swiftkit passed the elder it blinked it blue eyes at her.

"I remember my first day as a kit," it mumbled partly to itself, realizing Swiftkit staring at it, the old tom introduced itself, "I'm Jaywing." He said and went immediately back to sleep. Brightkit saw the look of wonder on Swiftkit's face and muttered into to her ear, "I think he does that on purpose. Being old and cranky and a bit scary I mean." The kits stifled _meows _of laughter and padded toward Thornkit. The gray kit stood in front a cluster of small trees and a few bushes.

"Look what I found!" he cried gleefully and he stumbled inside. Brightkit made a movement to follow but was stopped by Thornkit, who stumbled out with his face scrunched up in horror.

"It smells disgusting in there!"

The huge white warrior from across the clearing let out _meow _of laughter, "What I think you found young one is the dirtplace, where the cats of SunClan make dirt." Seeing the kits staring at him open mouthed he added, "I'm Snowstorm by the way."

"I'm Brightkit" said the tortoiseshell,"and this is Swiftkit," she indicated the white and ginger kit beside her, "and Thornkit." The gray kit padded forward.

"You're _huge_." He whispered.

"Why I think I may have noticed that young one." Snowstorm said barely keeping the amusement out of his voice.

Thornkit ducked his head in embarrassment and padded back to his sisters. _Poor Thornkit,_ sympathized Swiftkit,_ But why did he do something so mouse-brained? Calling a warrior huge! _

"I can give you kits a tour if you like." Said Snowstorm, waking Swiftkit out of her thoughts.

"Ok!" she said eagerly.

While Snowstorm led them through camp, he explained about the warrior code.

"When you three become apprentices," Brightkit's eyes glowed at this part, "You will have to fight and defend your Clan. You must also hunt for prey to keep your Clan from starvation." He led them to a collection of fern and bushes.

"This is were you will sleep when you become apprentices." The den was small but it would be able to hold several apprentices if you tried. An apprentice lay already there sleeping, but after the commotion of three kits and a warrior the apprentice was blinking her eyes open.

"What's going on?" she asked blearily.

"Sorry Willowpaw," meowed Snowstorm apologetically, "I was showing Dawnflower's kits around camp."

"Oh. Alright." And the apprentice settled back to sleep. Her tail curled over her nose.

"Raventail must be really working her." Commented Snowstorm as they set off once again, leaving the apprentice in peace.

"Why would Raventail be working Willowpaw so hard?" wondered Thornkit.

"Because he's her mentor." And Snowstorm began to explain mentors.

"Mentors train their apprentice to become strong and loyal warriors."

"I can't wait!" cried Swiftkit.

"All in good time." Replied Snowstorm.

"Hey Snowstorm!" shouted a voice. Swiftkit turned around and saw a golden tom.

"Lionfire!" gasped Brightkit.

Swiftkit couldn't believe she was finally meeting her father. Deputy of SunClan. The sun shone down on his golden pelt making it glow like a ray of sunshine. Swiftkit's eyes flew to Lionfire's face. His face had a hard look and his amber eyes were glowing with fury. He had returned from a hunting patrol. Two other cats were padding through the tunnel that led to camp. A black tom and a light brown tabby.

"How dare you talk to my kits?" he asked coldly the fur on his spine beginning to rise.

"They are part of my Clan as you can probably see." Said Snowstorm just as coldly.

"A Clan in which you _don't_ belong." Lionfire snarled.

Swiftkit began to worry. What had made the two clanmates snarl at each other? Would they begin to fight even if they were clanmates?

A silver she-cat darted between the two quarrelling toms, "Stop acting like kits!" she meowed desperately.

"Stay out of this Moonshine." said Snowstorm.

"We don't act like _that!_" cried Brightkit.

Silence fell over the camp as soon as the words left the young kit's mouth.

_Oh no! Brightkit why did you say that?_ Swiftkit thought, closing her eyes in fright.

**Review review review! a/n what do u think the clan cats will do after brightkit's cheeky comment? I'll write another chapter if u REVIEW! Well actually I'll write whenever I want**


	4. Chapter 2: The Explanation

**Here's chapter 2! ENJOY! (also I kinda make up as I go along) now u will learn about the lionfire vs snowstorm thing.**

**2.**

Brightkit noticed her mistake after the silence over the camp, and Swiftkit's face was a good give-away as well. Her face was scrunched up in horror.

Then from the back of the crowd of cats laughter started up. Until the whole clearing was filled with laughter.

"Oh my! She sure does speak her mind."

"I'd like that one as _my_ apprentice!"

"Too bad Specklestar missed this."

"My kits will not misbehave like that." A voice rose above the others and Dawnflower padded through the thong of cats. With a sweep of her tail she gathered the kits and bundled them back to the nursery.

"Wow Brightkit. I wish I was as brave as you were," whipered Thornkit into her ear, "I can never say such a thing like that to two mad warriors." Brightkit shrugged.

"I just spoke the truth." She muttered hoping her mother wouldn't hear what she replied.

Too late. Dawnflower heard perfectly well Brightkit's remark and sharply said, "You three are confined to the nursery for the next two moons."

"But Dawnflower…" moaned Swiftkit. Brightkit's sister shot her a glare.

"You three can't keep yourself out of trouble can you?" sighed Dawnflower. "I can't wait until you three are apprentices."

"Me neither." Mumbled Brightkit into Dawnlflower's soft fur. Their mother wrapped her tail around her kits. Swiftkit shot her one last glare before allowing Thornkit to lay between the quarrelling sisters.

Brightkit felt her eyelids close, she fell asleep breathing in her mother's sweet milky scent.

..

Moons had passed after Brightkit's comment on kits and the young kits were nearly ready to become apprentices. The sisters had made up when Swiftkit realized playing with Thornkit wasn't very fun. A bright green-leaf day, Brightkit and Swiftkit were playing with a fallen leaf; while Thornkit had some 'alone time' (scolding) with Dawnflower.

"I know! I'm a SunClan warrior and you're a MoonClan _apprentice_," cried out Brightkit delighted over her idea, "and we're fighting over a squirrel _you_ stole from our territory."

"OK!" squealed Swiftkit abandoning her leaf, not caring whether or not she was warrior or apprentice.

_She'll be easy to beat,_ thought Brightkit to herself. She leaped high into the air landing squarely on Swiftkit's shoulders. Her sister flipped onto her back crushing Brightkit._ I can't breathe! _

"Get off!" she cried desperately, "Please Swiftkit?" she turned to begging after Swiftkit hadn't moved. Still her sister didn't move. Brightkit racked her brain for anything she could use.

"How about clawing her back?" said a voice from across the clearing. Brightkit couldn't see who it was but followed the advice. She clawed at Swiftkit's back with her claws sheathed.

"Ouch!" Swiftkit cried jumping away, releasing her sister, "all you had to say was 'You can have the prey.' But you clawed my back!"

Brightkit couldn't help feeling proud of herself. _I've won my first fight_!_ Watch out enemies here comes Brightkit! _

She scanned the clearing for her advice giver and saw a black tom.

He met her gaze with big yellow eyes, "I'm Robinfeather." He meowed simply.

"I haven't seen you ever before." She replied.

"That's because Lionfire likes to keep me busy." He said simply not keeping his eyes away from hers. Brightkit broke her gaze away her fur prickling. It felt like she had done something wrong. _But I didn't do anything wrong!_ She thought desperately, _Even Dawnflower can't make me feel like this._

"Hey!" meowed Swiftkit obviously recovered from her injury, "you're the cat who told her how to get rid of me! You made me lose!" her eyes glinted with disapproval.

"Yes," said Robinfeather, "but we don't want Brightkit dead do we?" Brightkit suddenly felt uncomfortable which was a new feeling for this young kit was. _Change the subject! Change the subject! Change the SUBJECT! _

"Oh um, Robinfeather why do Lionfire and Snowstorm hate each othe?." There she said it, now she would get an answer and feel alright.

For the first time in all the time Brightkit met him, Robinfeather looked uncomfortable.

"Well…You see," he began, "it started where Dawnflower loved your father, Lionfire, and they became close. But then they had a huge fight which led to the silent treatment. Meanwhile Snowstorm found his chance at Dawnflower and grabbed it. To make a long story short. Dawnflower realized that she preferred Lionfire more. Ever since the two toms hated each other."

The tunnel entrance suddenly rustled and a she-cat padded in, she had unusual purple eyes.

"Oh Honeyflutter!" cried Robinfeather, leaping to his paws, "does anyone need me for a hunting patrol?" Brightkit saw guilt in his eyes. Why would he need to look so guilty? He had only told them about why Lionfire and Snowstorm had shouted at each other four moons ago. Then a new question entered her mind. Why did Dawnflower make up with Lionfire? She opened her mouth to ask, when Thornkit came running outside.

"Dawnflower said enough playtime and you two have come inside and take a nap!" his eyes glinted with happiness, "and she said that I can play for a while."

_Well I guess I'll have to wait until me and Robinfeather meet again._

Following her sister, Brightkit ducked into the nursery, suddenly realizing how tired she was.

"You really like Robinfeather don't you?" whispered Swiftkit softly, "I hope he's my mentor."

Brightkit was too tired to reply and fell into a deep dream_ful _ sleep.

**Review review review! So I kinda kicked thornkit away but I had 2 also I might change the title so it will be the swift and bright**


	5. Chapter 3: The Apprenticeship

**Chapter 3! Thornpaw's POV! Plz review!**

**3.**

Thornkit nudged Brightkit awake, "We're apprentices today!" he crowed.

"Really?" Brightkit said staggering to her paws, "I almost forgot! Let me wake up Swiftkit and you wake up Dawnflower."

Together the kits managed to wake up the rest. They tried hard not Dovenose who was still expecting kits, but she woke up anyway, saying she would watch them become apprentices from the nursery.

Thornkit followed his sisters into the clearing were Thornkit picked a mouse and Swiftkit and Brightkit shore a starling. Swiping his tongue over his jaw his amber eyes wandered across the clearing sitting near the entrance was Specklestar who gave him a sharp nod. His gaze lingered to the apprentices den; he was going to be sleeping there soon. Actually he hoped he wouldn't sleep too much he hoped he would help the SunClan thrive by hunting and defending the borders.

Thornkit nearly jumped out of his fur when Iceheart, the medicine cat, pushed past him hissing, "You woke up Dovenose! I told you not to wake up Dovenose!" Mistpath her apprentice glanced at him apologetically her jaws filled with borage.

He watched as Swiftkit and Brightkit play fight. He padded toward them asking if he could play too when the brambles rustled and the dawn patrol padded in. Lionfire had returned. Smokepelt nearly ran toward the nursery to visit his mate. Thornkit saw a distracted look in his eyes and nearly snorted. Who cared that much about a cat too be able not concentrate on your duties? _I hope I never end up like him._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highstump. It is time to make three kits apprentices."

Thornkit felt excitement run through his pelt. He leaped forward nearly tripping over himself to get to the front of the cats. "Wait!" called Dawnflower. The kits reluctantly stumbled back to her. She licked them until every single speck of dirt was out of their fur. Thornkit wiggled forward, but was stopped by his father.

"Good luck!" Lionfire said. Their pelts brushing Dawnflower and Lionfire found a spot near the front of the crowd.

Thornkit stumbled forward with his sisters by his side. Specklestar watched them while the kits made there way to the front. Thornkit passed Leafpaw, Cloverpaw and Willowpaw. _Soon I'll be joining them!_

Jaywing nodded at Swiftkit ignoring Thornkit and Brightkit. Every cat was there now all the senior warriors in corner and the newer ones in another.

They reached the front of the crowd, leaping softly to her paws, Specklestar padded to the three kits.

"Swiftkit, Brightkit and Thornkit have all reached their sixth moon; it is time for their apprenticeship."

"Brightkit!"

Brightkit scrambled forward her green eyes shining.

"From this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be Brightpaw."

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw! Brightpaw!" the cats called out her name.

Brightpaw looked absolutely happy.

"Robinfeather!" Specklestar called.

"You have mentored Honeyflutter to be one of the best hunters in our clan," the gray she-cat said, "It is time for you to pass on these skills to Brightpaw."

The black tom padded forward to touch noses with Brightpaw.

"Swiftkit!" called the leader.

The ceremony continued as Swiftkit was named Swiftpaw. Her mentor was Redfur.

"Thornkit!" called Specklestar.

"From this day on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Thornpaw."

"Your mentor will be Moonshine." Moonshine! What? But that was _impossible_! He couldn't have that soft old she-cat as his mentor!"

Moonshine waited patiently as Thornpaw controlled his emotions.

He padded forward after a few heartbeats of thinking. He touched noses quickly and jumped back quickly. He saw hurt in Moonshine's eyes but he didn't care.

"Brightpaw! Swiftpaw! Thornpaw!" the crowd cheered. Specklestar drew the ceremony to a close and allowed the cats to return to their duties.

Dawnflower padded forward to reward her kits, "Congratulations. Please young ones do not give your mentors a hard time."

That gave Thornpaw an idea. Maybe if he annoyed Moonshine long enough she'd resign her post as mentor. He glanced up at her and noticed the way her eyes were shining. _I guess she's excited as I am about being an apprentice._ Feeling guilty of such a mean idea Thornpaw glanced around seeing that Brightpaw was gone with Robinfeather.

Following Moonshine out of camp he said, "So where we going?"

"Don't you want to look around before we start heading toward MoonClan border?"

Taken aback by her response he let his amber gaze turn on his surroundings.

The sun flitted through the trees and the leaves stirred softly. It was nearly sunhigh and leaf-fall had begun. The forest contained tall trees that seem to go on forever. The crisp golden leaves crunched underneath his paws. Sweeping her tail to indicate the forest, Moonshine said, "Wait until you see the Elder Tree where we hold gatherings." If any trees were taller then this then they could meet the skies of StarClan! Thornpaw breathed in the air outside of camp. It smelled much more fresh and new. Hearing the leaves rustle behind him he saw a squirrel collecting nuts. The squirrel hadn't noticed him and continued its business.

He crouched down low and began to pad on the forest covered floor keeping his paws light he padded closer and closer until he was a mouse-whisker away. He pounced. But he pounced a moment to late the squirrel was already clawing its way on a tree. Thornpaw wasn't going to give up now he climbed the tree scurrying up with the squirrel. Nearing a branch he leaped and clawed his way on. He caught the squirrel by surprise half-way up the tree and killed with a quick swipe climbing his was carefully down he padded toward Moonshine dropping the prey at her paws.

"Wow!" she cried, "I've never seen a cat climb to hunt, but if you had wanted to catch it on the floor you could've kept your tail still." She clawed a hole in the dirt and planted the squirrel inside patting it safely, "This is what we do with prey we want to keep safe from badgers and foxes. It won't attract them. You collect it back later."

Turning back toward the forest she said over her shoulder, "Let's go see that MoonClan border, shall we?" They began to run when a ginger she-cat darted in their way, "Moonshine! Thornpaw!" Firelight cried, "Lionfire's hurt! You must come back to camp." Without thinking twice Thornpaw ran back toward camp, leaving Moonshine to dig out the squirrel he had caught.

Reaching camp he found Swiftpaw talking worriedly with Dawnflower. Turning around to see her brother she said, "Lionfire got hurt badly in battle with RainClan. They tried to steal some prey and he's so hurt!" she finished turning to her mother for support, gently putting her tail on her shoulder Dawnflower lead Swiftpaw away.

Thornpaw turned to the medicine cats den, padding softly in he saw his father lay there blood pouring from a horrible gash near his throat.

"Lionfire." He breathed.

Thornpaw watched Lionfire breathing for the last time.

**Sorry for the evil murder but I think im turning into erin hunter (killing cats I mean) sooooo sorry! **


	6. Chapter 4: The Death

**CHAPTER 4! **

**A special thanks to Shiningspirit , Blizzard-dream and my 2 anonymous reviews! I kinda think im going to start a new friendship in this Chapitre!**

**4.**

Swiftpaw ran toward Thornpaw who stood at the entrance of the medicine cat den with his jaw open. _What happened? I bet he's seen Lionfire and how injured he is._

Dawnflower was literally padding on her heels and she let Dawnflower see her mate. Brightpaw had just arrived being so far away near RainClan border.

Iceheart pushed past the three shocked cats and said irritated, "He needs to rest and he can't if you three are-"she stopped abruptly after seeing Lionfire's body and said gently to Dawnflower, "He's gone."

Dawnflower let out a yowl of distress that broke Swiftpaw's heart. Her father was gone, probably running the skies of StarClan now.

Brightpaw padded toward her shocked family, "What's going on? And where's Lionfire?" Brightpaw said irritated; she had been setting some markings with Robinfeather when Berrystripe had come and alerted her about an injury. Shaking her head softly, Swiftpaw tried to explain, but the words were caught in her throat. So Mistpath explained about the RainClan patrol and so forth. Swiftpaw turned to her father and couldn't believe the last thing he had said to her was congratulations. Her heart ached and Redfur came and told her she wouldn't need to continue training for a while. She refused the offer finally finding her voice. Lionfire would want her to continue fighting for her Clan no matter what.

Her tail drooping she turned and padded far away so she wouldn't need to see Lionfire's lifeless body. When she was ready, Swiftpaw went back and sat with Dawnflower, sitting vigil. A new scent made her look up and she saw Thornpaw sitting next to her, Brightpaw on her other side. The three cats shared grief over their father.

Finally the elders, Jaywing and Patchtail, carried their father deep into the never ending forest.

Specklestar arrived at last watching her precious deputy leave. Sorrow was in her ice-blue eyes and she turned to the sky. It was moonhigh now and the warrior code said to appoint your deputy at moonhigh.

She leapt to the Highstump and called to the clan.

"It is time to announce the new deputy of SunClan." She paused as the cats settled themselves around her. Swiftpaw looking around and saw that Dawnflower wasn't there probably insulted that Specklestar was appointing the new deputy right then and there. _Well it _is_ the warrior code._

"The new SunClan deputy shall be Firelight. She has shown great skill and I trust her to be one of the best deputies SunClan has ever seen."

Firelight touched noses with her leader and said proudly, "I promise I will work my hardest to make SunClan live on forever." Her gray eyes shining she turned and followed Specklestar to her den.

Swiftpaw, followed by Thornpaw and Brightpaw, padded into the apprentices den. Sighing she placed her tail over her nose and let her sister squeeze in beside her their pelts brushing. Swiftpaw sighed and let herself fall asleep.

_Swiftpaw was running in the forest her tail streaming out behind her. The fresh forest air made her want to run forever, leaving Lionfire and her worries of more dead clanmates alone. _

_Suddenly the whole forest came to a stop and Swiftpaw skidded to a halt. She was now on rocky terrain and the trees were thinning allowing her to see her surroundings. A fog fell upon her. The air turned considerably colder and the sun was starting to sink, faster then ever before. Before she knew it the moon was rising letting a threatening chill fall upon her._

_Then it whispered, "Great trouble lies ahead and no one can stop it…" it hissed softly in her ear. Panicking she whipped around, seeing no one there._

_Suddenly the rocky terrain was melting and she was on an island surrounded by a lake that seemed to stretch on forever, once again fear over took her and she let her green eyes turn around searching for land where she would see SunClan territory._

"_Ha! You think you'll find home all the way out _here?_" the voice hissed again. She opened her jaw to reply, but nothing came out. She was voiceless. Swiftpaw began to beg herself to wake up. _

"_Listen!" hissed the voice, closer then ever. A cat padded through the fog and said softly and evilly. It was dark tabby tom with lighter stripes on his back. _

"_You must follow the path…in the forest to an old fox den…" the cat's voice began to fade._

_Finally finding her voice, Swiftpaw called out, "Wait! What's your name?"_

_The cat let out a harsh laugh and shrieked out hysterically, "You'll find out soon enough!"_

_Swiftpaw felt her paw lift off the ground felt herself get dizzy so she closed her eyes. She felt her paws touch solid ground. She opened her dazzling green eyes. _

Swiftpaw opened her eyes. Her fur was drenched in sweat, and she was gulping for air. Carefully, she wound her way through the five other apprentices and landed softly outside. Swiftpaw saw Kinkpelt guarding the entrance. Not wanting to explain what she was doing out, she snuck through the dirtplace entrance and holding her breath the whole way. Breathing in the deep forest air, Swiftpaw made her way to RainClan border, her mind set on avenging her father's death. Which way though? Since Brightpaw had been there earlier, she tried to locate her sister's scent. Finally finding the scent she followed until she saw an area across a medium sized river where the trees looked different and leaned slightly a bit. Hearing rustling behind her she saw a small black tom with amber eyes creep up on a mouse nearby. Narrowing her eyes and flattening her ears she breathed deep air, this tom had a strange fishy scent. It smelled _horrible._ The tom hadn't noticed her and Swiftpaw began to make her way around him finally ending up behind him. Twitching his ears he crouched and prepared to pounce. This was SunClan prey! He couldn't take it!

Leaping high into the air she threw herself at him yowling. Surprised by Swiftpaw's sudden attack he hissed. She let herself claw him, feeling her claws sink into his pelt felt good. He swiped at her, but with his claw sheathed. _Weird_. He wasn't even trying and he had an amused look in his annoying amber eyes. Jumping high into the air she landed on him pinning him down. Realizing he wasn't going to get away without losing an ear, he went limp surrendering to her. Letting out a yowl of triumph she let him out of her claws. Big mistake. He yowled and pinned _her_ down.

"Thought you could beat me, didn't you?" he rasped in her ear.

"You looked easy and useless," she hissed, "anyway what are you doing in my territory?"

"Hunting what else?" his breath tickled her face and it smelled surprisingly nice, compared to the rest of his body.

"Get your stinking fur of me!" Swiftpaw cried, "or else I'll have to claw your face."

He laughed. Realizing she couldn't do anything pinned down she flushed. But he let her go anyway, "I'm Nightpaw." Swiftpaw studied him for a few heartbeats, he was a broad shouldered dark gray tom and he was an apprentice too.

"You're probably a useless apprentice!" she said smugly, "and a slow one at that!"

"We shall see about that!" he pelted forward. Without missing a heartbeat she ran with him hard on his heels. They ran along the bank and he leapt over the river landing gracefully on the other side. Swiftpaw tried to follow but landed with a huge _splash _into the river. Realizing his opponent was gone; Nightpaw turned and watched her as she flailed in the water. "Help!" she cried. "HELP YOU USELESS FURBALL!" He watched her for a few heartbeats before reaching in and grabbing her by the scruff, hauling her out. Swiftpaw panted for a few heartbeats.

"Thanks." She croaked.

"Anytime." He said simply. What did he mean by that? Anytime? That meant every heartbeat of everyday! She gazed at him and he turned and met it. There eyes were locked and she broke it after several heartbeats with and uncomfortable shudder. She stood and shook the water out of her fur. Nightpaw kept on watching her without saying anything.

"Stop that!" she exclaimed finally.

"Stop what?" he asked dully.

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"Well I have to, since you're on my territory and all." He said smugness in his voice.

Swiftpaw hissed and turned back toward her own border leaping much more gracefully this time. She felt his amber gaze in her pelt the whole time before the comforting trees swallowed her up.


	7. Chapter 5: The Gathering

**A/n in chapter 4 I made Nightpaw and Swiftpaw have a oakxblue moment. My mistake. Well here's chapter 5! Special thx to Shiningspirit my one and only subscriber and story reader. **

**5.**

Brightpaw didn't feel Swiftpaw body against her own anymore. Lifting her head she let her green eyes fall upon every cat in the den before she let herself conclude that Swiftpaw was gone. _Where could she have gone? Maybe she went hunting, _she reassured herself. But it was getting colder every day and it was coldest at night, besides the mice and squirrels were probably asleep.

Brightpaw's paws ached and her body felt stiff. Robinfeather had worked her horribly yesterday and she couldn't get the energy to look for her missing sister. Her mind filled with images of a dead white body with ginger stripes and lifeless green eyes scared her, but Brightpaw had to trust Swiftpaw to make it back alive.

Closing her eyes, she hoped Swiftpaw wouldn't end up like their father, Lionfire.

………………………………………………………………………

Brightpaw blinked open her eyes earlier then intended, a cold wet body lay beside her. Opening her mouth to shout at it, she realized it was Swiftpaw. Nudging her sister awake she mewed worriedly, "Where were you last night?"

"Oh…Huh?" Swiftpaw asked blearily, she looked as if she had barely slept and her fur was matted, "me? I was, um, hunting. But I didn't catch anything." Staggering to her paws, Swiftpaw left the den.

Brightpaw's eyes brightened when she saw Robinfeather come toward her, but, the news he told her was less than exciting.

"The senior warriors are meeting with Specklestar to discuss about RainClan stealing our prey." He meowed seriously, "I guess training will have to wait until a bit past sunhigh."

Sighing, Brightpaw picked up a stringy mouse and padded toward her sister settling beside her. Swiftpaw had just received the news from Redfur.

"Lucky Thornpaw," Brightpaw mewed through pieces of the mouse; it tasted like dirt so she pushed it to Swiftpaw who had been eyeing it hungrily, "Moonshine isn't a senior warrior yet so he gets to go out with her." Swiftpaw nodded looking very distracted.

"I know!" Brightpaw cried and idea dawning to her, if she couldn't train with Robinfeather, why didn't she just explore with Swiftpaw? "Let's explore the forest!"

"I don't know…" mewed Swiftpaw for the first time that morning, "what if Dawnflower comes looking for us?"

"She won't," reassured Brightpaw, "I'll make sure of that." Her eyes gleaming with mischief she padded toward Dawnflower who still hadn't gotten over Lionfire's sudden death. She found her mother with her eyes narrowed and half-sleeping to one side. Her cream colored pelt was ruffled and dirty.

"Dawnflower?" asked Brightpaw sweetly.

"Hmm?" murmured Dawnflower still in her dreams.

"Me and Robinfeather my mate are going to catch some fish with Swiftpaw our daughter in SnowClan territory."

"Have fun…" mumbled Dawnflower, without realizing that SnowClan didn't catch fish and that Robinfeather and Brightpaw weren't mates and they had no daughter

"There!" meowed Brightpaw triumphantly.

"What's this nonsense about Robinfeather and you being mates?" asked Swiftpaw teasingly.

Brightpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, "Well…it was just for Dawnflower to know were safe.

"Of course!" said Swiftpaw, "and you're definitely not moony over Robinfeather." The sisters were now running through the forest.

"Where shall we go?" asked Brightpaw.

Suddenly Swiftpaw's eyes became distracted again and she began to mutter to herself, "How about a fox path? No…no such thing. A Twoleg path? Possibly, but is there any in our territory that we don't know about?" she nearly bumped into a tree, luckily Brightpaw pushed her. Unfortunately she had shoved Swiftpaw so hard she fell down. When Brightpaw asked if she was alright she had mumbled stuff about a StarClan path.

"What _are_ you mumbling about?" cried Brightpaw indignantly.

"Oh!" cried Swiftpaw looking as if she realized something, "oh! I know! Of course!" pelting forward Swiftpaw left Brightpaw with her jaw dangling.

………………………………………………………………………

Brightpaw hadn't bothered to look for her sister. She had asked her a question and gotten no response. _How dare she act like I'm useless?_

Grumbling she returned to camp where she allowed her mother to say she had a dream about Brightpaw and Robinfeather going to catch fish in SnowClan territory.

"And Swiftpaw was your daughter!" she finished dramatically before going to Iceheart's for a poppy seed. Saying she was becoming crazy.

Shaking her had with amusement, Brightpaw padded toward Robinfeather. He gazed at her solemnly before filling her heart with joy, "Will you come to the Gathering tonight?"

"Sure!"

"Well meet us near the camp entrance when the sun begins to sink." Then he turned and padded away, leaving Brightpaw sadly stricken by his abrupt words.

Then he turned around at the camp entrance calling, "Aren't you coming?"

Barely keeping the skip out of her paws she ran toward him and they padded out of camp.

Brightpaw would catch enough prey to make Lionfire burst with pride.

………………………………………………………………………

Brightpaw returned with a squirrel and one tiny mouse, every day was becoming colder and the prey were scampering back into there homes.

She dropped on the fresh kill pile. Stretching her legs she noticed the sun sinking and felt her heart beat with excitement. She noticed Swiftpaw laying and watching her with intense green eyes **(a/n reformed Dumbledore!) **, feeling uncomfortable she went to Cloverpaw. Chatting, the two young she-cats assembled with the other cats who were to attend the Gathering, Thornpaw was staying behind with Leafpaw. Only Snakefang and Birchfoot were staying behind.

"I am going no matter what you say!" cried a voice.

A silence fell over the camp and Jaywing padded to Swiftpaw with an amused look in his eyes, "When you become old Swiftpaw, you'll love to watch young cats squabbling." As always the old furball only noticed Swiftpaw.

Smokepelt and Dovenose stood facing each other, Dovenose's eyes were narrowed and Smokepelt's nostrils were beginning to flare from exasperation.

"I said that the kits could get injured if you attend the gathering!"

"That is most likely not going to happen!"

"I won't allow you to go!"

"You can't make me!" Dovenose's voice cracked from exhaustion and she fell and leaned against Smokepelt. The couple went into a corner to talk.

Specklestar waited at the front of the crowd, letting out an impatient sigh every now and then. **(a/n this is where she taps her feet LOL) **Finally the two cats appeared there tails entwined and pelts brushing.

With a flick of her tail Specklestar led the group of cats toward the Elder Tree.

She ran with Willowpaw and Cloverpaw at her side. Finally Specklestar skidded to a halt and led the group over an abandoned Twoleg bridge, or as she hoped.

The Elder Tree was _HUGE!_ It stretched on forever. It was the on and only sycamore she'd ever seen. Brightpaw couldn't even see the top yet!

"I know, I was shocked when I first saw it too." Breathed Cloverpaw in her ear.

Brightpaw noticed the RainClan warriors and the SunClan warriors were keeping well away from each other, but the apprentices didn't feel the same. Glaring at a dark gray tom, Bright paw followed Cloverpaw were she sat with apprentices from other clans.

"I caught the biggest rabbit yesterday." Boasted a golden-brown tabby.

"Yeah right Eaglepaw," said Cloverpaw, "the biggest thing he ever caught was a dead baby mouse." She muttered in Brightpaw's ear.

Each cat in turn, bragged about some new catch or awesome fighting skills.

When it was Brightpaw's turn she said, "I caught more prey then my _mentor!_"

Gasps of amazement ran through the group of cats. She met so many cats that day and wondered if there was more in the massive world. Everyone took turn in introducing themselves. The group of cats laughed at Icepaw's name saying that she wouldn't need to change it, for she had one white paw in her whole dark gray body and was from RainClan though.

"Well I hope I get Icefoot as my warrior name instead of Icepaw."

Suddenly Mudpaw nudged her and pointed with his tail at the leaders, "There going to start soon."

As if on cue, Nightstar called for attention.

"Leaf-bare is approaching, but MoonClan is thriving." And he went on to talk about a fox they chased out from our territory barely scathed. He had said smugly, "Don't worry they have enough scars to remember but they'd never admit it, there too proud." Explained Icepaw under her breath. And Brightpaw had heard bad tales about foxes, there teeth permanently stained with scarlet blood and how they preyed on young kits.

"We suspect that it's on SnowClan territory now." He sat down allowing Windstar to explain about a shortage on rabbit, "But we still have enough to live on." He gazed at each leader critically as if they ever dared to steal prey. He wrapped his speech up and allowed Pinestar to report about how the fish were fatter then ever and four new apprentices, Icepaw, Mosspaw, Mudpaw and Spottedpaw.

Brightpaw noticed Swiftpaw eyeing the four new apprentices warily.

"StarClan is letting us survive this harsher weather." He concluded, allowing Specklestar to make her report, "We have three new apprentices, Thornpaw, Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. The death of our deputy Lionfire," gasps of shock ran through MoonClan and SnowClan but nothing came from RainClan; Lionfire had been immensely popular, "our new deputy is Firelight." Specklestar paused for a heartbeat, "his death was not a natural one, yes, he was murdered," gasps ran through the clans, "by a RainClan warrior." MoonClan and SnowClan turned to give the RainClan warriors a few glares.

"Pinestar what do you have to say?"

"I-"

A yowl ran through the clans, "Dovenose is giving birth!"

**OMG! Cliffhanger! I love them! Thanks every1 of my subbies!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Birth

**A million thx to my subbies, Happyfoo (my friend) and Shiningspirit.**

**Fortunately I own the cats in my stories and the clans! But I guess the warrior code and StarClan goes to the four and only Erins! **

**6.**

_No! It couldn't be!_, thought Swiftpaw,_ Dovenose won't be kitting for another three moons!_

But with six medicine cats at her aid, all Swiftpaw could do was hope.

Whispers rippled through the clans, "Let that young cat die"

"She wasn't supposed to come to the Gathering anyway."

"What kind of clan let's a pregnant she-cat come to a Gathering anyway?"

But the whispers stopped abruptly at Iceheart, "What? You will let a she-cat and possibly kits die because of the warrior code! And she had her own choice in coming here." Turning around the SunClan medicine cat began dishing out orders, "Oakflame go with Hollypaw and collect borage from the Herb Nursery."

Swiftpaw glanced around, what was the Herb Nursery? She let her gaze follow a ginger tom and a small black she-cat. They padded toward the bushes surrounding the huge Elder Tree.

The bushes held herbs! Swiftpaw noticed the toms melting toward the back of the crowd.

A yowl of pain that felt like brambles scratching her back echoed through the now silent clearing. "One she-cat!" called Fawnflight the SnowClan medicine cat. Another shriek of pain followed the first, sounding less painful then the first, "Another she-cat!" Swiftpaw hurried forward, reaching the front of the never ending crowd.

Suddenly the clearing darkened and an elder, Minttail called out, "See? StarClan doesn't approve of this queen giving birth at a Gathering!" Nods of agreement rippled through RainClan.

Iceheart heard this and Swiftpaw crouched in fear, would Iceheart attack? Looking up at the sky, she noticed a solitary cloud covering the moon.

"What?" snarled Iceheart, "you think I'll let Dovenose die because of a single cloud covering the moon?" The clearing turned lighter and nods of approval ran through SunClan and SnowClan. MoonClan stood beside RainClan not nodding at all.

A gray she-cat pushed at her and snarled, "What do you want?"

"Mistpath!" cried Swiftpaw in shock.

"Oh it's you Swiftpaw," Mistpath licked her paw self-consciously, "Iceheart ordered me not to let anyone through." Iceheart suddenly whisked by.

"Mistpath let her help. Pinestar just ordered Weedtail to stop helping. And were having difficulty with the last kit, its tail is coming out first."

"What?" cried Mistpath.

Nodding grimly Iceheart hurried to Oakflame, who placed borage at her paws.

"Okay," said Mistpath, turning to Swiftpaw. "Help Fawnflight with the other kits." She said nodding toward a light brown she-cat.

"Lick." Was all Fawnflight said, and she did so, bending toward a silver kit. Swiftpaw licked furiously, bundling the tiny kit to her body. Seeing the tiny kit's breathing thinning she looked up.

"Fawnflight!" she cried. "Her breathing is slowing!"

The old SnowClan medicine cat nodded grimly, "They were born to early. They won't survive long."

Swiftpaw looked around and noticed a large group of cats were missing, "That'll be MoonClan." Mewed Fawnflight answering her thoughts.

The third kit was finally born and it was a tom, Swiftpaw placed the kit closer to her body but the breathing slowed down rapidly, until it stopped all together.

"It's dead." Whispered Swiftpaw softly, noticing Fawnflight gazing at her sympathetically.

"It's okay," murmured Fawnflight, "you can go now."

Swiftpaw nodded and backed away slowly. The kit died and she hadn't saved it, noticing the SnowClan leader flicking his tail and leading his cats away she padded slowly away toward a cluster of trees. She would watch the sun rise while she waited for Specklestar to lead them away. The bushes rustled and a dark gray tom appeared.

"Oh it's you." She mewed softly her heart weighing her down, she couldn't speak.

"Oh it's you?" repeated Nightpaw amusement spinning his voice.

"Why are you still here?" she mewed impatiently turning away, she couldn't bare to gaze at those big amber eyes.

"You didn't want me to stay?" he saw her firm jaw and said softly, "Specklestar and Pinestar were fighting."

She pricked her ears, "Specklestar won right?"

Sighing heavily he gazed around the clearing, Swiftpaw took it as a yes and decided one good thing around here was fine.

"I heard about the kit." He meowed softly his breath tickling her face, "I'm sorry."

"Just go away." She said struggling to her feet and padding away.

"RainClan cats!" called Pinestar, "Assemble! We are leaving."

The SunClan cats gathered around Specklestar waiting orders.

"I heard about the kit," whispered Brightpaw, "Don't worry the one Fawnflight had died too."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she snapped her fur rising, "And let me guess the last one died too!"

Stroking her back, Brightpaw whispered, "I don't know. Smokepelt shouted at me when I came within three foxlengths."

Mistpath and Iceheart were the only medicine cats left. Specklestar slipped past her clan **(a/n SUBJECTS!). **

The medicine cats talked with the Specklestar before nodding.

Sliding back to her clan Specklestar announced, "Iceheart and Mistpath have announcement to make." Nodding to the medicine cats she added, "The last kit survived." Cheers out broke and Brightpaw bounced on her paws.

"Smokepelt and Dovenose have named it Stormkit."

"Now we're not the youngest!" called Brightpaw and _mrrow _of laughter broke out.

"Iceheart says to carry on," she called again when the noise subdued her ice-blue eyes seem to have melted and warmth glowed inside, "She, Mistpath and Smokepelt will help Dovenose back to camp."

Swiftpaw was filled to the brim with joy and she happily awaited the day when Stormkit would be able to talk. She and he would become good friends.

As she hoped.

**Thx 4 reviews remember, R/N all the TIME! Also plz visit my profile! Tell me if my writing dries up PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 7: The Battle

**A/N= another thanks to Happyfoo and Shiningspirit my subbies and 1mimi10m 4 adding me 2 their favs and Azn-Duckii for adding me 2 theirs fav authors. **

**As always I wish I owned Warriors, but I don't so a special thx 2 the Erin Hunters 4 their fab idea. I own the story and characters plus MoonClan, SunClan, RainClan and SnowClan and territories. The erins own the rest, StarClan etc.**

**7.**

Thornpaw had fallen asleep worry scorching his pelt. Where were Swiftpaw and Brightpaw? They were supposed to come earlier.

Finally he heard rustling and poking his head out of the branches that weaved the apprentices den, he saw several lithe bodies padding in softly. They had tried not to make noise, but everyone had anxiously waited Specklestar and the rest of the clan. Leaping forward with Leafpaw hard on his paws he dashed in front of his sisters, causing them both to jump up in front.

"Where were you?" he asked looking irritated.

"Us?" asked Brightpaw her eyes hollow and her voice dull, "We were at the Gathering! Where else?"

"But the Gathering ended a long while ago!" he cried, how could they be fine and alive while he had worried himself half to death.

"Its fine," whispered Leafpaw in his ear, "let them explain."

"Yes let us explain," mewed Brightpaw, and she began to explain. Thornpaw gasped in all the right times. He noticed Swiftpaw properly for the first time, her fur was ruffled and dirty, her head hung and her tail drooped.

"Only Stormkit survived though." Brightpaw finished, she nodded at Dovenose who arrived in camp supported by Mistpath, Iceheart and joyful looking Smokepelt.

For the first time that day, Swiftpaw spoke, her voice quiet, like a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of trees, "I let it die…" she whimpered. Brightpaw nodded sadly and explained about the tiny silver kit.

"I have something to tell you both." Swiftpaw added her tail sweeping the sandy floor, making billows of dust rise.

"Yes?" asked Brightpaw.

Swiftpaw glanced at Leafpaw nervously who had listened in word to word. Leafpaw caught the look and gave a fierce scowl.

"Fine!" she huffed. "I'll go talk with Willowpaw." She padded away from the three cats.

"Hey! Come back!" cried Thornpaw but Leafpaw was so irritated she didn't even acknowledge his cry.

"You hung out with Leafpaw while we were gone, didn't you?" purred Brightpaw teasingly.

"No!" cried Thornpaw loudly, causing several cats to look in their direction.

"Well." Swiftpaw said. "I had a dream and-" but she was cut-off by Redfur.

"You and Thornpaw are on the dawn patrol," he mewed, "meet Hawkclaw by the entrance." He swept his tail to a light brown tom that had finished talking with Firelight.

"Okay." Nodded Thornpaw, he turned and indicated with his tail toward the nursery, "I'd like to meet Stormkit first though."

"Of course." Mewed Brightpaw, "but I better go see if Robinfeather needs my help." Giving a quick lick to Swiftpaw's ear she slipped past them padding toward her mentor.

"Oh don't worry," purred Swiftpaw softly the same sparkle in her light green eyes, "she's just moony over Robinfeather."

They were at the nursery entrance but were nearly barreled over by an agitated Smokepelt. He had lost two of his kits and now was going through the 'over protective' mode.

"What are you doing?" he growled, his fur beginning to bristle. "No one's allowed to visit her while she's asleep."

"You know I'm perfectly awake, Smokepelt." Mewed a voice behind the bristling tom.

"Come on, Smokepelt," meowed Thornpaw impatiently, he dawn patrol could be leaving soon, "We're just here to visit Stormkit."

Smokepelt's eyes softened considerably and he nodded.

Slipping past the tom, the two apprentices squeezed into the nursery, the smell of milk hit Thornpaw's nostrils strongly, and he was forced to step back. Swiftpaw entered without flinching at all. _How can she do that?_ He wondered, _That smell is as strong as catmint!_

"Great StarClan!" cried Dovenose, "You're acting greatly like Smokepelt. He nearly ran out of the nursery. It must be all the borage Iceheart's giving me."

Letting her tail uncurl from its spot, Dovenose revealed a tiny dark gray kit. It looked strongly of its father. And it was suckling at a great rate. Thornpaw wondered if he had caused so much worry to his own mother, seeing the dullness of Dovenose's eyes and the bangs under them. Her fur was sticking out in odd places, and her fur hadn't been licked clean, but thinking of Smokepelt, it wouldn't stay dirty long.

"Swiftpaw!" called Hawkclaw, "Thornpaw! We're leaving!"

Scrambling out of the nursery the two cats made their way to the rest of the cats that would take part in the dawn patrol. Today the patrol consisted of Swiftpaw, Redfur, Hawkclaw, Hazelcloud, Moonshine and himself.

Flicking his tail, Hawkclaw led the patrol through the under growth.

"Is it okay if I leap through the trees?" panted Thornpaw as he dodged Hazelcloud sprinting side by side with his mentor.

"It's fine as long as you can keep up, which I know you will and make sure you don't get yourself hurt." Replied Moonshine, for Thornpaw had always hunted in the trees catching squirrel after bird after squirrel.

Clawing his was up a full grown tree, finally heaving himself to a thick branch. Judging by the way the branches weaved a path through the trees, Thornpaw would be perfectly safe. He leapt forward confident that he wouldn't fall. **(haha that would be funny if he did, I'm the only one who knows tho!)**

He was above the patrol and sprinted, loving the air in his whiskers and the stir of the leaves as he pelted forward, even though it was much colder up in the air, Thornpaw didn't care.

"Look!" called Hazelcloud from below. "Thornpaw is running the wind!"

One by one the warriors paused for a heartbeat to watch Thornpaw sprint through the trees.

He noticed pine trees up ahead and decided that he would have to run on the forest floor now, for the pine trees carried thorns and had branches that spiked downward. He leaped down lightly, making sure he didn't land on Hazelcloud, who was beginning to look plump and fragile.

"Okay!" called Hawkclaw as he skidded to a halt. "We're heading for RainClan borders even though were the MoonClan border patrol. Specklestar's orders, you never know RainClan."

Waving his tail he led the patrol to the river which bordered the RainClan and SunClan territories. Feeling a rush of excitement, Thornpaw bounded ahead stopping when Moonshine meowed.

"Can you scent anything?" she asked.

Opening his mouth to taste the air, Thornpaw felt a rush of scents over take him, he smelt the air, the patrol and the strange smell of something _fishy…_

"I smell RainClan!" he cried proud he had deducted their scent even though he hadn't attended the Gathering. Hawkclaw sniffed, so did Redfur, Hazelcloud and Moonshine, they exchanged a worried look.

"But RainClan's border is way ahead." Mewed Redfur worriedly. "Specklestar must know immediately." The other warriors nodded, exchanging quick looks.

RainClan had changed their borders more into SunClan territory. But why? Thornpaw pondered this as Swiftpaw mewed softly.

"Maybe their out of prey?" she asked her mentor quietly, Redfur studied her for several heartbeats before replying.

"I think you may be on to something," he said crouching, he turned to Hawkclaw and asked, "Why though? RainClan is the clan that thrives most! What could have happened?"

"Whatever it is," mewed Hazelcloud, "It must be taken care of immediately." She turned to Swiftpaw after receiving a quick nod from Redfur, "Swiftpaw, go to Specklestar or Firelight or whatever other warrior you find and let them know that RainClan has expanded territory."

Thornpaw padded over the border as Swiftpaw turned and bolted, he ignored the horrible fish scent that he was forced to breath. Suddenly the tall grass rustled and a patrol of four warriors and an apprentice padded through. Two she-cats and the rest were toms they all looked ragged and thin.

One of the she-cats, a light gray one, drew her lips back in the beginning of a snarl, "What are you doing on our territory?"

Moonshine stepped forward to stand beside her apprentice.

"You mean _our _territory, Reedmist." She mewed boldly coldness in her voice that Thornpaw had never heard before. The apprentice, a she-cat, stepped forward, she smirked, "The territory you protect with puny apprentices like that one?" she asked pointing with her tail at Thornpaw. He felt his fur bristle and he bared his teeth, "Want to lose your pelt?" he growled. He noticed one of the RainClan warriors gaze at the apprentice with pride flow through his eyes, in fact every tom from the opposing clan was gazing at the apprentice as if she were a StarClan cat. She had a dark gray body with a huge white patch on her back her blue eyes glinted and her bones showed through her pelt but she still looked beautiful.

His thoughts distracted him from the glaring patrols, suddenly a light weight landed on him and he heard screeches of fury break out around him as the clan cats threw themselves at each other. He slashed out at the apprentice when three voices called out together, "Mosspaw!" all three warriors threw themselves at him, letting out a growl of frustration he clawed at the opposing very thin toms but they were stronger, he felt himself back up toward the river when another yowl cut the air and a new patrol arrived. Snakefang bowled over a tom, and Berrystripe left a scar on another one. He saw a flash of red and he saw Swiftpaw slash and screech twisting and landing and clawing like a crazed cat, she landed on Mosspaw and letting out a cry of triumph she bit, hard, on the apprentices ear, letting out a cry of fear, Mosspaw bolted for the river crossing it swiftly. The patrol had started strong and now it was stronger then ever. He glanced around and saw Birchfoot wrestling a weak Reedmist to the ground cutting a deep wound in her fur, Thornpaw noticed Reedmist pleading and finally Birchfoot released the limping Reedmist. He turned and saw Swiftpaw nipping at Tigerstep the weakest looking tom. He took a step forward but noticed Swiftpaw was overtaking quickly. Thornpaw leaped to help Moonshine out of the claws Featherstorm, landing lightly on the huge white tom's shoulders he scratched with his claws unsheathed in an uncharacteristically way.

Finally the RainClan patrol turned and fled letting out shrieks of outrage.

Limping to his clanmates he let his eyes search for any huge wounds, luckily everyone was simply covered in scratches and bites, but a deep cut in Swiftpaw's shoulder worried him.

"I'm fine honestly." She cried, finally convincing her brother she was _really _fine.

Thornpaw sighed and watched the sun rise.

He hoped everything would be fine.

**Im not updating until like Friday next week or a bit earlier b/c I have my IQ tests coming up, im still studying, and French isn't an easy language trust me. Well anyway hope u enjoyed the chapter! Don't 4get if I need any spelling help let me no im kind of rushed this chap.**


	10. Chapter 8: The Secret

**im back! EQUA (if that's how its called in English…) or TEST PROVICIAL tests are over! **** I did well…I think…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors in general but I own the characters and clans and scenery.**

**Now CHAP 8**

**8.**

Mistpath hurried around, comfrey clamped in her jaws, she passed Kinkfur who was soothing a hurt Snakefang. Mistpath hadn't been able to sleep and she had worked tirelessly with Iceheart to heal the wounds of the dawn patrol, since another one had joined there was several more wounds then predicted.

"Here." Mewed Mistpath, her voice muffled, passing Iceheart some comfrey. Her mentor was bent over Swiftpaw applying some cobwebs.

"Looks like it might become infected," she mewed. "If it starts to bleed let me know and I'll apply some burdock." Shaking her head sadly Mistpath turned to Berrystripe who was lashing his tail in fright, circling Hazelcloud.

"You have to leave her alone," sighed Mistpath, "or she won't heal properly."

"But, she's too hurt, she needs me." He mewed anxiously; he licked her fur while Hazelcloud looked on, embarrassed that her mate was acting like this.

"Oh," she whispered, "I have something to tell you." She mewed quietly so only Berrystripe could hear, Mistpath didn't mean to, but she pricked her ears, "I'm having your kits." The she-cat said softly.

"What!" cried Berrystripe, "Then why did you go on patrol? You could've been hurt!"  
"Because I wanted one more run through the forest before you confined me to the nursery." The she-cat said teasingly, licking his cheek affectionately. Turning her back on the comfortable mates, Mistpath felt a strange emotion run through her, a sensation that felt miserably like jealousy.

But she didn't need jealousy for she had a secret, a secret like no other.

A secret that _must_ stay secret.

…

Thornpaw ached all over, even though Iceheart had given him poppy seeds he still couldn't get over how nasty Swiftpaw's wound looked. Brightpaw had been agitated as well, not because her sister was hurt but because she had missed a border fight. It was twilight after a long day, Thornpaw watch the moon rays flitting through the bramble screen of the apprentices den.

**(A/n all the cats from SunClan who participated in the battle are: the sun rise patrol and Birchfoot, Snakefang, Willowpaw and Raventail.)**

Stretching his legs he padded quietly as possible out of the den, but Leafpaw raised her head and gazed at him fondly, "Up after the battle?" she whispered, even though she hadn't participated in the fight she was still tired. Thornpaw nodded and allowed Leafpaw to get up.

Together the two young cats padded into the middle of the clearing, pelts brushing, they settled down. Thornpaw gazed at the moon, feeling Leafpaw tense whenever Raventail, who was guarding camp, gazed at them, but eventually she relaxed.

"Guess what?" she hissed softly, "I had my assessment today, and Snowstorm said I might become a warrior soon." She leaped gleefully up and noticed the hollow look in Thornpaw's eyes she settled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"When you're a warrior you won't want to talk with me anymore!" he cried, "you'll be to busy with your own life."

"Of course not furball!" she said pushing her muzzle into his side, "I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

Thornpaw opened his mouth to answer when the bramble screen of the apprentices den rustled and a tense ginger furred figure slipped out. It was Swiftpaw! Thornpaw backed swiftly away into the shadows while Leafpaw suddenly turned and dashed back inside. Swiftpaw was nearly blown over by the annoyed older apprentice, Leafpaw was obviously in a very bad mood all of a sudden.

Thornpaw let his amber gaze follow Swiftpaw as she whispered quietly with Raventail; finally the warrior let her through.

Quietly, Thornpaw snuck through the dirtplace entrance and followed Swiftpaw's scent, which led to the RainClan border. Keeping his paws light, Thornpaw followed, keeping his ears pricked.

Swiftpaw crossed the river onto RainClan territory than she just sat there watching the bushes for a long time, a few heartbeats she'd prick her ears at the slightest rustle, eventually Thornpaw lost interest and backed away slowly.

Then he felt something weird under his paws and nearly jumped out of his fur, when he saw it was a paw. Turning away ashamed he racked his mind for an excuse. _I was hunting with Swiftpaw, when…when…when…_

But nothing came to mind that would help Swiftpaw from getting into trouble for.

"Don't worry, mouse-brain," hissed the familiar voiced cat, "it's me, Brightpaw."

Turning his head to gaze at the tortoiseshell, he meowed, "What are you doing? You scared me half to death!"

"Following you," she said comfortably, licking her paw thoughtfully, "What were _you_ doing?"

"I followed Swiftpaw."

The two cats turned to their sister, who pricked her ears. Swiftpaw was crossing the river, leaping from stone to stone like she had practice. How could she look so care-free after that horrible wound and fight?

Thornpaw took a step backward to the forest, but he stepped on a branch and it snapped neatly in two. Brightpaw groaned quietly. Swiftpaw's head swiveled toward the noise, and she began to limp/run toward the noise, taking another step backward, Thornpaw tried to run but he trodded on Brightpaw's paw and the young she-cat let out a little cry. Swiftpaw ran faster until she slipped right in front of the spying cats.

"What are you two doing?" she hissed irritated, her pelt was ruffled and she had a tense air surrounding her.

"Looking for you!" said the two other cats in unison, Thornpaw hoped their humor would lighten the agitated she-cat, luckily it did and Swiftpaw relaxed enormously.

"I know you two are going to ask me what I was doing, and I will tell you." She took a deep breath, and began a long story, "I had a dream not long ago, on our first day as apprentices and Lionfire's…" and Swiftpaw began about a long dream, meeting a strange StarClan cat.

"Follow the path, to the old fox den. That's what he said, I asked him what his name was and he said you'll find out soon enough…" Swiftpaw finished shuddering.

"Why did you ask what his name was?" asked Thornpaw while Brightpaw asked, "Are you sure you didn't have too much mice?" She said doubtfully.

"NO!" cried Swiftpaw, a little too loudly, she lowered her voice, "no, it was when Lionfire died, I couldn't eat _anything_."

"Well…" Brightpaw said straightening up, "what do you reckon it means?"

"Well a path obviously…" mewed Thornpaw, determined not to be left out of the conversation.

"Yes, yes…" meowed Swiftpaw impatiently. "But what path? Why did they send_ me _a…a…message?" the she-cat lashed her tail in frustration.

"Well…" said Brightpaw thoughtfully. "I once heard Patchtail mention that leaf-bare coming the path's ready… What do you reckon _that _means?"

Thornpaw shivered and he glanced up at the sky, streaks of dawn light were creeping up the sky. He flicked his tail to gesture the rising sun and his sisters nodded.

They hurried back to camp, but before they entered Swiftpaw murmured, "Don't forget to help me figure out the dream message."

How could he?

The message was a sign most likely, a sign that the darkness would come.

Something Thornpaw hoped wouldn't happen.

**Okayyyyyyyyyyyy…im srry I lied 2 yall but we finished are EQUO early! Okay im so happy Im treating you all 2 a chap…enjoy!**

**A special thx 2 happyfoo 4 giving me Warriors Secrets of the Clans, it helped me with the herbs, I couldn't do it without it!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Revelance

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a lot (is that enough 2 satisfy u?)**

**THANKS: 2 my reviewers and blablabla… just click on reviews and find out who im saying thx 2**

**9.**

Swiftpaw hadn't been able to sleep that night, her mind set on finding out what the dream meant. Occasionally her mind would drift to Nightpaw, but she shook the thoughts away. Thornpaw and Brightpaw had fallen asleep effortlessly, but they weren't the ones with the fear of waking up to a dream in unknown territory. Padding out of her den she picked up a scrawny squirrel and she noticed how small the fresh-kill pile was. _Oh no,_ she thought_, leaf-bare is to close for comfort._ Everyday was becoming colder and a strange sensation pricked at her pelt. Glancing around, she noticed Jaywing watching her. Redfur suddenly padded out of the trees that had brambles weaving the gaps. She padded toward her mentor nodding hello. He eyed her warily as if something was wrong. But before she could open her mouth a yowl echoed across the clearing: "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather hear beneath the Highstump." Specklestar emerged from her den letting out a growl of satisfaction when she noticed Redfur and Swiftpaw.

Cats began to slip out of their dens, and Firelight suddenly emerged from the warriors den, she padded toward Willowpaw and Leafpaw giving them licks. Leafpaw caught Swiftpaw watching and she gave the other she-cat a fierce scowl, partly because her mother was dampening her with licks and partly because she hated Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw let her gaze wander and she saw Specklestar greet Cloverpaw with a proud nod. Swiftpaw had heard Cloverpaw was part of Specklestar's second litter, and she felt less close to her than ever. Hawkclaw had joined Firelight and helped her in licking.

Specklestar took her place, and gazed at the three apprentices fondly.

"It is time that three apprentices became warriors." She watched as Snowstorm, Raventail and Firelight led the excited she-cats to the leader.

Swiftpaw watched with envy, but she knew the day would come soon.

Specklestar spoke, "I, Specklestar, leader of SunClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices." Specklestar paused for a heartbeat, "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Cloverpaw gazed at her mother in a strange way. Leafpaw was bouncing lightly on her paws as she waited for Specklestar to speak ad Willowpaw stared in her usual calm way.

"Firelight, Snowstorm and Raventail, are these three apprentices ready to become warriors?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Why not?"

"Cloverpaw, Leafpaw and Willowpaw," the SunClan leader was saying, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you three your warrior names, Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leaffall. Willowpaw from this day on you shall be known as Willowpool. And Cloverpaw," the leader paused, looking at her daughter with pride glowing in her eyes, "from this day on you shall be known as Cloverleaf."

"StarClan honors all of your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as full warriors of SunClan."

Swiftpaw watched appalled as the three new warriors were welcomed, "Leaffall, Willowpool and Cloverleaf!" they called, Swiftpaw noticed Brightpaw watching the whole ceremony with a closed look.

Specklestar dismissed the cats and they all returned to whatever they were doing.

Swiftpaw congratulated the awed she-cats, before quickly returning to her mentor, she had something to take care of, a question that was burning her mind.

"Redfur, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" The tom indicated the forest, but Swiftpaw didn't move, he sighed and let her talk.

"Is their a path in the forest that we know of?" Swiftpaw finally spilled the question, her heart beat with excitement.

"A path?" asked Redfur, he swept his tail to the forest, "We're supposed to be at the training hollow with Moon-"

"This is important!" she cried, how could Redfur not know anything? When she thought she had found the answer, it slipped through her paws leaving no trace.

"A path now?" said Jaywing who suddenly appeared beside her, "Redfur how could you not remember the badger path?"

Redfur looked confused and shocked for a heartbeat but then he settled.

"What's the badger path?" mewed Swiftpaw, she twitched her ear to show she was grateful.

"Well every leaf bare a female badger passes through our territory to get to an abandoned set, there she gives birth to little badgers and then at the end of leaf bare she heads off again to the unknown. We're not sure if it's the same badger every time, but it follows the same path, every leaf bare. Eventually the path she took had sprung a nickname, the badger path." Jaywing gazed at her with smugness, he had just provided her with information she just needed.

Amazement filled her and she couldn't wait to tell Thornpaw and Brightpaw the news. Annoyance pricked at her pelt as she waited for Redfur to lead her into the forest. When they began to see the training hollow Redfur meowed anxiously.

"You're not going to go looking are you?"

"No!" but she knew she would as soon as possible.

"Warriors don't dare stray to the path; a mother badger is very dangerous and is not worth the wounds.

"I'm not going to, Redfur!" she cried, but guilt clawed at her belly and she forced the feeling away. "What battle moves are we learning today?"

…

**Srry 4 the short chap but I have a new story in mind and its bursting to be written…**


	12. Chapter 10: The Path

**Thx 2 Shiningspirit and Happyfoo 4 ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I own something close to nothing and I don't own a lot.**

**10.**

"Look at meeee!" squealed Stormkit as he leapt into the air pinning a butterfly down. Brightpaw stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter as she watched Stormkit play.

It had been a moon since Swiftpaw had mentioned the badger path.

"Are you sure?" had mewed Brightpaw anxiously, as she had watched Swiftpaw pace.

"Of course!" Swiftpaw had replied, "But when the snow first falls we're searching."

Brightpaw remembered Thornpaw had simply watched the two she-cats discuss the badger path.

The air was crisp and Brightpaw sensed a strange air of coldness stir the leaves now. She was treading now on the paws of leaf bare. Brightpaw wasn't thrilled about the idea of searching for the badger path. But she knew Swiftpaw would need her. Sighing, Brightpaw turned her green gaze to search for Stormkit, but the kit was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, a light weight fell onto her shoulders and she fell down with a large _oof! That's_ where Stormkit was. She decided to leave Stormkit a chance to win so she played dead. Stormkit yowled and he released her. She gazed at him her eyes twinkling.

Everyone in the Clan was beginning to starve, and the more leaf-bare was going on, the thinner her Clan mates were. She glanced at the very small fresh-kill pile as her belly rumbled. She couldn't _wouldn't_ eat anything, the elders, queen and kits had to eat first.

"Hello Brightpaw," Said Hazelcloud as she padded out of the medicine cat den. "Iceheart just announced I'm healthy even though…even though…" Hazelcloud gazed solemnly around the clearing where Honeyflutter and Birchfoot were sharing tongues and Patchtail was talking to Jaywing, who was not listening to a single word the other elder was saying.

"Congratulations." Purred Brightpaw, the Clan needed more kits even though the leaf-bare would probably make them suffer.

Suddenly something cold and wet landed on her nose, causing her to sneeze. She looked up and the clouds just opened up and let snow fall from them. She hadn't experienced leaf-bare and snow much, when she was born, the snow was simply melting and was just turned into mud. Stormkit suddenly stopped moving and he looked up at the sky his yellow eyes shining.

"What is this cold and wet stuff? It hurts!" he shivered. Brightpaw opened her mouth to explain but Hazelcloud beat her to it.

"It is snow, dear one. Every leaf-bare carries snow with it." She glanced at Dovenose warily, who gave her a sharp nod. Wondering what this was about Brightpaw found her paws leading her to Swiftpaw who had returned from the border patrol.

Her sister bounded to her, her tail raised.

"There is snow! We are to hunt for the path _now!_" Swiftpaw glanced wildly around. Thornpaw was talking to Leaffall. Without thinking Swiftpaw bounded over and she laughed her voice filled with delight.

"Let's hunt for the path! Now! Brightpaw is ready!"

Leaffall glanced at Swiftpaw a questioning look in her eyes, as Thornpaw shot Swiftpaw a look of annoyance. Something dawned to Leaffall and she said a curt good-bye to Thornpaw and she disappeared to talk to Willowpool.

"What do you want?" was the first thing out of Thornpaw's mouth. "Leaffall was telling me about a mouse nest she found a while ago." Brightpaw cringed at his abrupt words, but she let him shout anyway.

"It's snowing!" meowed Swiftpaw without realizing that Thornpaw wanted her away. "Badger path here we come!" She pelted for the entrance and pushed past Firelight who looked at the apprentice in a startled way. Thornpaw and Brightpaw glanced at each other. They had to follow. Who knew what Swiftpaw could do?

Leaping the two cats ran side by side until they reached Swiftpaw. Now all three cats ran aligned.

"Where are we going?" panted Brightpaw as she skidded over a tree root.

"Well…" murmured Swiftpaw. "Jaywing mentioned the set was hidden near MoonClan border…" Brightpaw saw doubt cross her sister's angular face, and worry penetrated the young tortoiseshell she-cat. Where would Swiftpaw lead them? She kept her eyes focused on her surroundings. The Clan needed more prey and if she could possibly find some…she knew the real reason she was focused was because that is she got lost she'd know the way back. Swiftpaw suddenly skidded to a stop.

"Badger!" she hissed. Brightpaw pricked her ears, leaning forward she tasted the air, when the unmistakable stench of badger hit her nose. Recoiling in disgust she glanced at Thornpaw. Her brother's eyes flashed with worry.

"Another cat is nearby." He whispered, his voice carried gently across the now windy weather. Swiftpaw took a step forward in the now softly blanketed ground of snow; and she suddenly fell inside the ground!

Letting out a squeak of terror, Brightpaw lunged forward, snapping her jaws. Thornpaw leaned and poked his head into the hole. He nearly fell over when Swiftpaw scrambled out. She opened her mouth to speak when an animal stepped out of its sett. _Look what you've done, Swiftpaw!_ She thought stretching her muscles, preparing to fight; _now we have to fight a badger!_ She searched her mind for battle moves Robinfeather had taught for badgers.

The badger attacked Swiftpaw, leaping at her, Swiftpaw dodged the attack. Thornpaw leaped into a tree, watching the badgers every move, calculating it's every move. _Help us fight you useless piece of mouse-dung!_ She leaped onto the badgers back clawing onto it with a firm grip. It flipped onto its back, allowing Swiftpaw to land hard blows to its chest. She clung managing to shriek to Thornpaw, "Help! Help us!" The badger got up realizing it was useless lying around. It shook its mighty shoulders, sending her flying across the forest floor. What would she tell Iceheart and Mistpath when she got back to camp? _Oh I jumped into a lake and got bruised by an angry StarClan cat? _She thought bitterly as she struggled to get up,_ I don't think so._

Finally, Thornpaw jumped from his spot crushing the badger, but it got back up. Brightpaw leaned against a tree, blood gushed from a horrible wound on her hind leg. She shuddered as Thornpaw was flung aside just as she was. He didn't get up and worry began to build inside her, Swiftpaw was now fighting alone, but how long would she last against a full-grown badger? She heard a rustling behind her but she ignored it.

A yowl of battle broke Brightpaw away from her thoughts. A white she-cat lunged forward slashing at the badger. Brightpaw struggled forward and managed to throw feeble blows. Eventually Swiftpaw, Brightpaw and the mysterious cat managed to drive off the badger.

Brightpaw hurried to Thornpaw's side. Licking his wounds, she murmured in his ear, "Come on. Get up, Iceheart and Mistpath will take care of you." Swiftpaw limped forward, the same scar from the last moon border battle had been cut open and fresh blood fell, staining the white snow.

"Is he alright?" Swiftpaw mewed worriedly.

"No thanks to you!" Brightpaw snapped, her patience snapped as well, but when Swiftpaw blinked at her confusingly she felt like screaming. "You're the one who made us come here."

"I didn't make you do anything!" cried Swiftpaw her green eyes flashing.

"Whoa! Whoa!" cried the unidentified she-cat. "You sibs need to keep it coooool."

Swiftpaw blinked at Brightpaw, the same strange look reflecting in her eyes. Who was this she-cat? Why had she helped them? Why did she speak in a strange voice? No scent of another Clan lingered on her pelt. The white cat noticed the strange looks exchanged by the two apprentices.

"I'm Spiiiiiiiiiiirit!" she said in her strange voice. "What are your names?"

"Swiftpaw," Brightpaw's sister said. "And Brightpaw."

"Your bro needs seriouuuuussssss help!" She pointed with her tail at Thornpaw.

"Think we haven't noticed?" Asked Brightpaw coldly.

"What's happening?" murmured Thornpaw feverishly, he struggled to put his head up, but Brightpaw rested him.

"No!" she murmured in his ear, "keep still, we'll take care of you." Thornpaw nodded sleepily.

"Come on ya'll!" Spirit said, "Where's my thanks? I just saved your lives."

Brightpaw opened her jaw to reply when Thornpaw suddenly woke with a start, leaping to his paws.

"Must stay awake…" he mumbled.

"No-" she stopped abruptly when Spirit began to talk.

"_Listen,"_ she meowed her blue eyes clouded over, _"Three will begin the problem, and three shall end it. A prophecy shall be fulfilled. Each cat granted a power, a power that may create jealousy."_

Swiftpaw, Brightpaw and Thornpaw all exchanged a look of agreement. This cat was _crazy._

Spirit ignored the looks and she continued.

"_One will be given a strange power. A power that's not often granted..."_Spirit turned to Thornpaw her now sightless eyes resting on him. Who tensed under her scary and strange gaze _"A bird, one cat will become. An animal that lives in tree-tops." _Spirit coughed for several moments and her voice wavered. _"This cat will begin flying from this moment on."_ Suddenly Thornpaw began to shrink, smaller and smaller his fur grew in and feather sprouted out. A small jay stood in front of them. Swiftpaw let out a gasp and she leaned in. The jay-or Thornpaw, took to the sky flapping its wings as it soared over the sky. Spirit waited patiently as she waited for the jay to land. As soon as Thornpaw became a cat again- Brightpaw knew she would never get used to the transformation- Spirit began to speak again.

"_One, will be given another power, to be able to locate any other cat or animal with a life still blooming inside." _Spirit coughed again and she continued. _"An interesting power this is. The power will begin from now on."_

Brightpaw and Swiftpaw paused and looked at each other, waiting for the power to bloom before them. Suddenly Brightpaw heard it.

"_Firelight! Look Honeyflutter has found yet _another_ nest. Leaffall and Honeyflutter, may StarClan praise them."_ Said Snakefang, it was a hunting patrol and it consisted of Honeyflutter, Snakefang, Firelight and Raventail.

"I hear it! I hear it!" Brightpaw cried in awe. Thornpaw and Brightpaw looked at each other, they had been given powers!

Swiftpaw waited for her power to be announced when Spirit began to cough again. More furiously then ever. Before they knew it Spirit had returned to her normal self, her blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"Nowwwwwww! Wherrrre is your hideooooooout?" she asked.

But before neither of them could answer a branch cracked behind them and they saw a tiny gray body leap up in horror. Stormkit!

Oh no! if Stormkit told the Clan they would be doomed to exile.

They _had_ to stop him before it was too late.

**Cliffie! I LUV them. Tell me has my writing became better or worse. Anyway R&R PLZ! Do u want another chap or not? I think I have **_**some**_** mistakes but plz don't make me cry. I think there **_**may**_** be a plot hole. **


	13. Chapter 11: The Scar

**Disclaimer: As always (and unfortunately) I own close 2 NOTHING! (Sobs into shirt) but I own like a TINY bit (wipes nose.) Well here's chap 11!**

**11.**

_Swiftpaw felt her heart race with excitement. Spirit_ _coughed for several heartbeats. Her eyes became their normal blue color. And she said in her strange new voice:_

"_Nowwwwwww! Wherrrre is your hideooooooout?" What! She was supposed to continue the prophecy! _

_A branch cracked behind her and she saw a tiny gray body leap up in horror. Stormkit! They were doomed._

Swiftpaw's heart beat in her ears as she ran through the forest like never before. But Stormkit had a head start, the snow became rougher and she realized Brightpaw and Thornpaw limping _very_ slowly behind her. They couldn't catch up with Stormkit if Thornpaw and Brightpaw were wounded! Her heart weighed with her possibilities, it was either, follow Stormkit or helping Brightpaw and Thornpaw. Spirit seemed to be able to help them make their way. But when she turned, the snow was obscuring her view and she could see no more. Her choice had taken her too much time and now Stormkit would tell the Clan the prophecy. _Well, it's not like I have anything against me, _she thought bitterly, her paws crushing the snow as she padded forward, _Thornpaw and Brightpaw are doomed. Why do I care so much? _But she knew the reason was because they were part of her family. And her brother and sister would die to save her.

She slowed until she was running (limping) in the snow. Her wound from the border battle before was cut open, but the blood had dried, and she felt the ice on her shoulder crack while she padded forward.

"Are you suuuuuuuurrrrrre you know where we're going?" asked Spirit doubtfully, as Swiftpaw swung her head from side to side. _Where_ were they?

"We ha-v-ve to dis-scuss Spi-i-rit." Hissed Brightpaw, her usual warm breath froze the hair in Swiftpaw's ear. Swiftpaw nodded in agreement. Glancing from the corner of her eyes, she gave Thornpaw a look. But her brother could barely keep his eyes open, and he nodded absentmindedly. Spirit suddenly came to a halt.

"Ya'll have to discuss me, don't ya?" she mewed, hurt displaying in her eyes. Swiftpaw tried to ignore the hurt look, but guilt still bubbled at the bottom of her stomach. _Well…_ she thought, _what will Specklestar say when we enter camp with a half-crazed she-cat. A loner at that. _

But she knew the reason she was thinking this was just so she could come up with a plan to keep Spirit in view. What if she had a another prophecy telling moment? She couldn't miss it.

Joining Thornpaw and Brightpaw under a tree, she proceeded to explain the reason they should keep Spirit around.

"That's sure a selfish reason." Remarked Brightpaw, she pricked her ears and her eyes clouded over slightly. She remained silent for a while. Then she spoke: "Camp is nearby, the hunting patrol just returned. They have a couple of tiny mice."

Well, at least they had Brightpaw's power to their advantage.

"But what are we going to say about the wounds?" asked Thornpaw, his voice cracked with exhaustion. He really did look tired, and his eyes were dull. He coughed, bile falling from his open jaw.

"I think you're coming down with a fever." Mewed Swiftpaw worriedly, she felt heat waves fall off him. Then she turned to Brightpaw, to answer her question.

"We say we ran into a fox, if we say badger, Redfur will know I lied to him about not visiting the badger path." She nodded at Brightpaw, awaiting her response. But the tortoiseshell simply nodded, her face not giving anything away.

They returned to Spirit, informing her that Brightpaw knew the way.

They returned to camp, just in time to see Dawnflower shout at Snowstorm.

"What have you done to my kits?" she shrieked, a wild look in her green eyes.

"I have done NOTHING to your kits!" he roared, his fur on his shoulders stood up. Swiftpaw could see he was at the end of his patience.

Darting forward, she whimpered.

"We're fine."

Dawnflower gasped, so did the rest of the Clan.

"Iceheart!" she screamed. Specklestar chose that moment to appear.

"What is going on?" she demanded, she gasped when she saw Swiftpaw and the others, and she called for Iceheart. The white she-cat appeared, grumbling under her breath about 'the importance of sharing tongues with StarClan.' But when she saw Swiftpaw, Thornpaw and Brightpaw she gasped as well. _Enough gasping already!_

"Well we met a-" but she was hushed into the medicine cat den.

"Don't speak," murmured Iceheart as she led the apprentices, "rest."

Thornpaw let out hacking coughs, and she passed him a strange scented herb. _Tansy! _Swiftpaw remembered it from her training; Redfur said she had to remember her herbs.

"Oh great StarClan!" cried Mistpath as she ducked into the den. "What _have _you done?"

"Um, we got attacked by a fox."

She pricked her ears, hoping to catch some news from the Clan meeting.

"What were you doing with apprentices of SunClan?" asked Specklestar's unmistakable cold voice.

"Don't get s mooooooooody with me!" snapped Spirit, her voice wafted into the den. Swiftpaw noticed Brightpaw listening as well; Thornpaw had fallen asleep, and was being treated by Mistpath.

Spirit continued.

"Well those youngsters you got were hanging about and then they got attacked by-"

"Attacked by what?" cried Dawnflower's shrill voice.

Swiftpaw swung her head to gaze at Brightpaw. Spirit would say they were attacked by a badger! Scrambling forward, Brightpaw squeezed out of the den, followed by a worried Swiftpaw.

"Were do you two think your going?" called Iceheart her voice muffled by goldenrod. The sisters ignored the irritated medicine cat.

"Attacked by-" Spirit continued but she was quickly cut off by Brightpaw.

"We were attacked by a fox!" she cried dramatically, Swiftpaw nodded vigorously, her head feeling as if what was to fall off her shoulders.

"A fox!" cried Dawnflower, and she lay in the middle of the clearing. Leaffall and Raventail pushed to the front.

"Where's Thornpaw?" meowed Leaffall anxiously.

"He's asleep." Mewed Swiftpaw.

"Wow, Brightpaw, you fought off a fox!" Raventail cried his eyes only on the tortoiseshell. Swiftpaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Brightpaw! _She thought, _tell him who _really_ fought off the badger! _But her sister stood there, her eyes locked with Raventail's. Swiftpaw nudged her sister with her nose, waking her from her reverie. "Come on," she whispered, "before Iceheart-" but she was cut off by the white medicine cat.

"Before Iceheart does what?" amusement in her voice. Swiftpaw ducked her head in embarrassment her sentence hanging. Iceheart's face grew grave though.

"Have you gotten a good look at your face?" she asked quietly. Puzzlement filling her gaze she turned to Brightpaw, who refused to meet it. Shaking her head, Swiftpaw felt her eyes locking with Spirit. The loner had a quizzical look. _We fought a badger though! _She seemed to be asking.

Iceheart nudged the two she-cats back into the medicine cat den.

She gave them a serious look.

"Don't leave the medicine cat den at all times." Then she chewed up some tansy, covering Swiftpaw's face.

Brightpaw was snoring softly beside her. Iceheart hurried over mewing about her newly opened up wound.

"It's infected and Thornpaw is coming down with something." She mewed, turning to Mistpath. "I can't go to the Sun Rock tonight. Can you go and tell the others I have to stay behind to treat the apprentice?"

Mistpath dipped her head. "Of course."

Before she knew it, Swiftpaw's eyelids were drooping and she fell into a deep sleep. Her last thought was: _Where _is_ Stormkit?_

…

Mistpath skidded across the stones. Slipping into the comforting Sun Cave, she liked visiting the Sun Cave every half-moon and discussing herbs and gossip with the other medicine cats.

But she loved sharing dreams with StarClan.

She nodded to the other medicine cats, touching her nose to the stone she close her eyes.

She remembered the first she had been there. Thoughts of not being of accepted by StarClan had filled her mind, but she knew they had to say yes. Iceheart had been so proud, Specklestar, her mother, had been so proud.

Mistpath was padding through a forest; she knew nothing of what Yellowstripe would tell her, or Smallstar. Her mind wondered, but when she was crushed by a overhead weight and sighed.

"Oh Yellowstripe! Can't you say hello for once?" as the pale tabby tom released her.

"Why saying hello is too _normal _for me." He licked his paw. "Your mission isn't to make a StarClan cat say hello." He looked up and his eyes met hers. "It's too make sure three annoying young cats fulfill a prophecy. You were sent down for it, no other reason."

"Yes." She sighed, why couldn't he appreciate her for other reasons, she was a great hunter at times and she knew every herb and their uses.

"So have they learned the prophecy yet?" he asked, even though he probably already knew.

"Yes, but why did you choose a-a _loner _to do it!" she narrowed her eyes. Yellowstripe knew perfectly well she had a past with the rotten two faced cats.

"Not my choice," he mewed, and he began to wash his ears. "Ask Smallstar, she's starting to make all the choices now, whether we like it or not."

"Smallstar?" she cried, how could the old leader betray her like that? She opened her jaw to continue, but her surroundings were becoming fuzzy, melting away. She blinked open her eyes.

Mistpath was first awake from the medicine cats.

A new strength flowed through her.

She would finish the mission no matter what.

**I think I messed up somewhere. If you want another chapter click the ****review button**** if you want another chapter click ****the review button****. If you want another chapter if you want another chapter If you want another chapter click ****THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**TEEHEE!**


	14. Chapter 12: The Training

**Hey here's chap 12.**

**Disclaimer: I own nearly nothing. You own nothing. We all own nothing. (Ok I own more)**

**12.**

Brightpaw hadn't intended to wake up so early. In fact there's nearly always a reason to wake up. You either feel like waking up, you can't sleep or someone shrieks in your ear about something.

Brightpaw woke up for reason number three. Dovenose.

"WHERE'S STORMKIT?" she shrieked, her voice echoing across the clearing. _Terrific, _thought Brightpaw, staggering to her paws, only to be shoved back down by Iceheart. _The whole Clan is awake, and now I haven't slept enough._

But deep down in her heart, she knew she was worried about the gray kit as well. But on the other paw, Stormkit missing would help them stall time for when SunClan found out about their prophecy. Swiftpaw's head swiveled to meet Brightpaw's eyes. Suddenly a white she-cat ducked into the medicine cat den. Spirit. Suddenly all the things that had happened not long ago, replayed properly in Brightpaw's head. The prophecy, Stormkit, Spirit and the badger path.

"Y'all leader said I should come to the vet. Where is your veeeeeeeeet?" she asked her eyes scavenging the medicine den.

"There is _no _v-vet." Iceheart mewed coldly, "now I'd like to be left in peace to treat these apprentices."

"Okey dokey!" said Spirit joyfully ignoring the bitter coldness in Iceheart's voice. She turned to Brightpaw with a strange look in her eyes. She waited impatiently as Iceheart hurried out of the den to talk with Specklestar. Then she turned to the apprentices.

"What's all this nonsense about being attacked by a fox?" her voice was quiet, but threatening, feeling her pelt prickle from the very strong gaze, Brightpaw closed her eyes, allowing Swiftpaw to explain.

"If we told it was a badger, I would be in trouble and our Clan would be in danger." Brightpaw hoped that Spirit wouldn't question Swiftpaw.

Luckily she didn't.

Smokepelt arrived to camp only to be only attacked by an emotional Dovenose.

"Our son is missing!" she screeched.

"Stormkit?" he asked stupidly. Stormkit was his only son and last living kit.

"Of course!" she shrieked. Before he knew it, even though he wasn't the deputy, he was organizing a search party. Firelight slipped out of the leader's den, followed by an annoyed Specklestar.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Stormkit is missing!" he said as he set out two patrols to search each border.

MoonClan border: Honeyflutter, to help her sister, Birchfoot, Snowstorm and Robinfeather.

RainClan: Cloverleaf, Willowpool, Snakefang and Smokepelt himself.

Dovenose wanted to help, but of course Smokepelt wouldn't allow it.

_She needs to rest, _he thought, _the others will help her calm down._

Suddenly, the message of his last living kit missing arrived properly in his head. _Stormkit…_His heart ached with sadness as he led his search party.

"I smell something!" murmured Willowpool. She pointed with her tail to a bush near the badger path. _Oh no!_ Thought Smokepelt. _What will I tell Dovenose? Our kit possibly met a badger!_

He remembered his first encounter with the words: badger path.

"_So what are we going to learn today?" asked Smokepaw._

"_We are going to learn the dangers of the badger path." Replied his mentor, Thunderstrike. He led Smokepaw into the forest, it was the end of leaf-bare and a Smokepaw could barely keep the hop out of his paw steps. They crouched in a bush with his mentor, waiting. Waiting. Waiting, beyond his patience. Finally he simply walked out of the bush, to where they were watching. Thunderstrike watched with a grim expression. Suddenly a huge lumbering figure thundered out of the earth. Badger! Luckily, Smokepaw had the aid of Thunderstrike. He learned not to stray across the path during leaf bare. His scars from that day were still etched in his pelt. _

Smokepelt leaned in and tasted the air, it was definitely Stormkit. A gray tuft of fur proved evidence. But he also scented something else…a scent he was very familiar with. Three apprentices owned this scent.

Thornpaw, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw. Smokepelt noticed the other warriors hadn't noticed the apprentices scent. He decided to keep it secret.

It would be their little secret.

…

Brightpaw and Swiftpaw had healed over the past half-moon. Thornpaw was still sick and she was beyond worried. She knew Dawnflower could probably take care of that, but this was her brother!

She visited the medicine cat den _again._ Iceheart and Mistpath were having a conversation.

"I heard Hazelcloud cough today." Mewed Iceheart worriedly, as she separated poppy seeds from horsetail.

"I heard Patchtail say to Jaywing he had a stomach ache even though no one's really eating." Replied Mistpath as she observed Specklestar, her mother, order Firelight around. Mistpath turned to Brightpaw her blue eyes glowed with warmth.

"Thornpaw?" she asked nicely. Brightpaw nodded, following Mistpath to Thornpaw.

He looked…looked…sick. She felt her stomach flipped over. Her brother was on his side, his fur was an absolute mess, his eyes were blank and it felt like a part of Brightpaw had simply rotted away. _No!_ she thought desperately, her paws rooted in spot, _you _will_ live no matter what! _

She backed away slowly, pausing for small talk with Iceheart.

"He's bad isn't he?" the medicine cat said quietly. Brightpaw nodded silently, her mouth honeyed stuck.

Her next cat to visit was…Dovenose. The queen would never get over her last kit's disappearance. But what really troubled Brightpaw was why Smokepelt kept on shooting her looks that said: _Wait for it. It's coming. _

Why she did that was beyond her. She greeted the queen, saying how great the weather was. (NOT!) As always the queen ignored her, in fact she ignored everyone except Smokepelt, even Specklestar. Dovenose simply looked past Brightpaw to the sky. For the first time she said something in front of someone other than her mate.

"StarClan please tell or take car of Stormkit for me." She whispered her voice carried to the sky above, for StarClan to receive. Brightpaw padded away, joining Robinfeather who had been waiting at the entrance.

"Battle training?" she asked hopefully. Robinfeather eyed her wounds, which had healed recently before replying.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed her eyes shining.

"Okay then…" He asked for Kinkfur to join them, he led her to the training hollow, where he proceeded to teach her some moves.

"Today we'll learn the upright lock; it finishes a battle with a weaker opponent." He turned to the older warrior, rearing up on his back legs, he brought his full weight down on Kinkfur. She fell immediately limp under him.

"But if they do the same…" Kinkfur reared up on _her_ back legs crushing him, and then he wrestled her and flipped her under him.

"But of course she could do the belly rake on you…" he showed her the belly rake and they continued to train until the sun was dipping slowly, its sun rays cut across the sky making the clouds pink and golden. She followed Kinkfur and Robinfeather back to camp.

She was ready for _anything._

…

Brightpaw needed time alone. She decided to hunt by herself. SunClan needed the prey, every day was becoming more and more harsh and Hazelcloud was becoming thin, worrying Berrystripe.

Brightpaw crouched in the undergrowth, making her fur lay flat and keeping her tail still. Suddenly every living being in the forest felt like they were talking. All the noises the movements, began to make Brightpaw's eyes water and she felt herself losing concentration. She closed her eyes hoping to close out all the noises, it did the trick, and she slowly opened her eyes, concentrating on not hearing anything.

It worked and everything became silent. A rustling startled her, but she kept her concentration.

A stray mouse slipped as quietly as possible out of a bush. It didn't feel Brightpaw and she stood rigid she slowly allowed herself slowly to pad closer and closer, she dared to make a noise. Slowly moving her paw for the swipe, a noise startled her and a white and black cat slipped out of the bushes. Raventail!

"Hi." He said quietly, scaring her.

"Hello." She mewed coldly. "I nearly caught a mouse, and you startled me out of catching it."

"I'm sorry." He said, still quietly. "I have a question."

"Hmm." She hummed as she pricked her ears to search for more prey, tasting the air she located a mouse behind her faster then before she loomed over it preparing for the death swipe.

"Do you want to hunt with me?" the tom finally asked.

She leaped several fox-lengths into the air.

"Of course!" she said warmly. All this just to hunt with a friend?

She would never understand toms.

**Okay, then a quick and average chap. **


	15. Chapter 13: The Sickness

**Disclaimer: I own nearly nothing. Blah blah blah. **

**13.**

Greencough. It was a very bad sickness that led to blackcough. Swiftpaw heard coughs break out around her as the cats of SunClan caught the fatal sickness. Thornpaw was the worst of the several cats that caught it. Unfortunately, Hazelcloud had caught it, which made Berrystripe fall over himself in worry.

"What's going to happen? Will the kits be affected?" he asked in worry to Iceheart as Swiftpaw dragged some moss from under a rock to help Patchtail-who had a fever-feel more comforted.

"I'll do my best to help her live and keep the kits safe." Snapped Iceheart as Berrystripe tottered at the end of her patience. She pawed through her now empty supply of catmint, the best cure to greencough, she glanced up at the heartbroken Berrystripe.

"She _is_ my sister after all." She added that in a tight voice.

Swiftpaw nearly dropped the moss she was carrying with her jaws.

_What their _sisters_!_

She stared at Berrystripe, who was looking as if someone had hit him over the head. Slowly regaining her calm, Swiftpaw swiftly picked up the moss hurrying out of the den. She hurried to the corner where all the sick cats slept, to help the other ones not become sick as well. Swiftpaw dropped the moss several fox-lengths away-the strongest would take the moss over. Sighing she passed Iceheart again, who was ordering Mistpath.

"We need more catmint from the Herb Nursery." She mewed.

"Of course." Mistpath dipped her head.

"Bring someone to help carry back the catmint." She continued, Swiftpaw cringed as Iceheart called her name.

"Swiftpaw!" she mewed. "Redfur is very tired and I know you would like to help him." She eyed the white and ginger and apprentice warily, "would you please join Mistpath in collecting catmint?"

Redfur was sick? Swiftpaw nodded, following Mistpath out of camp. Thoughts swirled in her head as she dragged herself through the forest. Suddenly Swiftpaw came to an abrupt halt, causing Mistpath to glance over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Specklestar is sick right?" Swiftpaw responded, she continued without waiting for a response. "She won't be able to attend the Gathering tonight, will she?"

Mistpath glanced at her paws. "Oh StarClan you're right!" She realized that Swiftpaw was giving her a worried stare and added, "Of course Firelight will explain that to the other leaders."

_But what will the other Clans say? _Swiftpaw pondered. _What if StarClan gets mad that Specklestar won't attend the Gathering? _

She slipped through bare bushes, following Mistpath across the abandoned Twoleg bridge. She nearly plummeted into Mistpath as the young medicine cat gasped.

"Oh no! Theirs not enough catmint!" Mistpath sniffed the green stems that covered the ground. True to her words, there was barely three stems, let alone four. And the ones that stood before them were near death. Swiftpaw turned to the medicine cat.

"Shouldn't we be able to find some on our territory?" she asked curiously.

"No," responded Mistpath shaking her head slowly as she began to pull out the very few stems, "Iceheart checked for some not long ago. These ones were are last hope." She pawed them into a pile sighing. Then she brightened and mewed contently, "Maybe Fawnflight or Oakflame could spare some?"

Swiftpaw shook her head thoughtfully, "Wouldn't they need it for their own Clans?" She hoped she hadn't broken the medicine cat's heart; she was just stating the bland truth. Several of their clanmates were going to die. Unless, of course, StarClan sends them an amazing supply of catmint.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Swiftpaw nodded at Firelight as the SunClan deputy led them through the near bare undergrowth. Specklestar was very angry that she wouldn't be able to attend the Gathering, but Iceheart had insisted.

"What if they attack? What if they make decisions without me?" had meowed the Clan leader angrily; lashing her tail she bared her teeth in frustration. For a cat that was sick, Specklestar showed vigorous fierceness.

"They won't attack if they had hearts!" had snapped Iceheart as she tried to calm Specklestar down. "And do you not trust Firelight to make well enough decisions for the Clan?" Those words seem to bind Specklestar into silence. _Does she trust Firelight to make good enough decisions for SunClan? _Thought Swiftpaw. She had watched as Specklestar was led into her den.

"I hear that Specklestar only chose Firelight as deputy because she's Lionfire's sister!" had mewed a voice behind her, she turned and saw Birchfoot whispering to Hawkclaw eagerly. "She has no trust for that cat!" Anger had begun to bubble up in Swiftpaw, and she had bitten back a retort. But questions had filled her mind: _Does Specklestar really not trust Firelight? And is she really Lionfire's sister? _She felt sorrow for her dead father.

"I think Firelight is perfectly trustable and she would make an excellent leader!" had retorted Hawkclaw before he padded away. Swiftpaw felt pride for the light brown tom.

"Everyone who is fit to travel and pass Iceheart inspection may attend the Gathering!" had called Firelight.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As she crossed the Twoleg bridge to the Elder Tree, Swiftpaw felt happy again. The beautiful sycamore made her excited. _I know Thornpaw would love to see this tree!_ Thought Swiftpaw with a pang of sadness, her brother seemed never to get better, _He would have climbed it in a heartbeat. _

"What do you reckon Windstar, Nightstar and Pinestar are going to say about Specklestar?" whispered Brightpaw in her ear.

"I'm not sure." Admitted Swiftpaw, as they wound there way through the throngs of cats. They joined the apprentices from the other Clans. Swiftpaw noticed all the RainClan apprentices were much _much_ thinner then the rest of them. Every single bone showed through there ragged pelts. A sudden pang of worry for Nightpaw emitted through her, but she pushed the feeling away.

Swiftpaw noticed all the leaders whispering together, occasionally glancing at Firelight, who was sitting uncomfortably away. Swiftpaw gazed at her sympathetically. _I wonder how would feel if I was left to lead the Clan, when no one was cooperating._

She slowly and carefully made her way through the cats until she was in the shadows of the Elder Tree, pricking her ears she tried to make out the conversation that was going above her.

"This is the perfect opportunity to attack!" cried Pinestar.

"Yes…" hissed the MoonClan leader, "if we unite against an easy opponent we could drive them out then split the territory!"

"I'm not sure…" murmured Windstar uncomfortably.

"Do you want us to take over your territory as well?" snapped Pinestar.

"N-no." had mumbled Windstar.

Swiftpaw felt a cold hatred for all three leaders. But worry took over.

"What did you say?" sneered Nightstar.

"I said-"

"Yes what did you say?" asked a cat. Turning slowly Swiftpaw saw Firelight standing her haunches bunched up, her red fur glowed in from the moon's beam.

"Uh-uh…" stuttered Windstar. Firelight leaned closer, so her face was barely a mouse-length away.

"You will not hurt a single one of my clanmates as long as I lead SunClan" She said her breath blowing back his whiskers.

Feeling a prickle of uneasiness, Swiftpaw turned looking for the cat whose gaze penetrated her fur. She locked eyes with a pair of green ones, exactly like hers. Brightpaw! Of course she had heard every word that had been exchanged between the leaders. Jealousy flooded through her as she felt wave of anxiety for SunClan. She slipped quietly around the leaders, reaching Brightpaw.

"You heard ever-" But Brightpaw silenced her with her tail.

"I heard everything…" her sister murmured. "And more."

Swiftpaw leaned in, but a call silenced her question.

"Windstar will begin." Mewed Nightstar, gesturing the to the SnowClan leader. Windstar leaped to a lower branch.

"SnowClan is doing fine this leaf bare. Our cats have caught greencough, but Fawnflight has managed to save three of our warriors. One of our warriors didn't make it. We all grieve the death Darkclaw." Swiftpaw bowed her head in respect even though she had never met the tom. "Some of my warriors have reported Twoleg activity near the border we share with RainClan?" he nodded at Pinestar, who didn't respond. Windstar finished his report. Nightstar began to talk. When he was finished he indicated Pinestar to take his place.

"What Windstar mentioned earlier about Twolegs getting closer to out borders, making us lose several more prey. The cats of RainClan agree with me. We are demanding some of your territory." He paused for the affect, which he received. Gasps rippled across all four Clans. _This is what Specklestar was worried about!_

Firelight shook her head slowly. "We cannot give any territory in our current position, and I am not to make any huge decisions without consulting my leader and StarClan." Pinestar narrowed his eyes and turned to Windstar, who also shook his head. "We will not give any part of our territory which we thrive on." Pinestar curled his lip disgusted. He shan't turn to Nightstar for he held no borders with MoonClan.

"We shall see about that…" Pinestar growled. "We have two new warriors who stand with us today. Nightfall and Embercloud both are strong warriors and bring great honor to RainClan."

Swiftpaw turned with the rest of the cats. Nightpaw was a warrior now! She found him sitting with Embercloud. The young she-cat pressed herself against him, burying her face in his fur. Swiftpaw turned sharply away her face prickling. A dark stormy feeling buried itself deep inside her.

"Nightfall! Embercloud! Nightfall! Embercloud!" called the clans.

_He loves her, _she thought to herself;_ one day I'll find someone who'll love me as well._

Shaking herself from these thoughts, she turned to Brightpaw.

"Firelight's going to talk now!"

When the cheers subdued Firelight spoke.

"Specklestar will not be able to attend this Gathering," her voice shook slightly and she the moon washed her over. "I will represent SunClan tonight and every night that my leader cannot attend."

She looked amazing, standing in the moon filled night. Her red fur was brilliant and instead of looking like a starving she-cat, she looked like a strong, beautiful she-cat.

"Get to the point!" called an elder, most likely Minttail. "And why is Specklestar 'unable' to attend tonight's Gathering? An old cat can do it!"

Firelight raised herself higher on the sycamore tree-branch.

"Specklestar is sick with greencough." Yowls of shock ran quickly though the clans.

Firelight quickly finished.

Not a single cloud covered the moon that night. Thank StarClan.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mistpath greeted the rest of the Clan as they returned from the Gathering.

Mistpath was so happy, after Spirit had left the Clan long ago, and she hoped the difference wasn't showing very much. She passed Brightpaw and Swiftpaw who were whispering.

After learning all the details from the Gathering she headed to her den. Placing a paw over her nose, she closed her eyes.

Mistpath was running through a bare forest, bursting out of it she found herself on the moor. A very small she-cat stood there.

"Smallstar." Mistpath dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Mistpath!" cried the old SunClan leader. "Have you talked with them and offered your help?" She was right to the point as always.

Mistpath sighed. "Well, no…but how are you sure that they received the message?" She admitted to herself it was because she was scared.

"I know for sure they received." The leader replied gazing to the sky above. "Spirit has surely past it on? If they are showing more serious signs then they must have received it."

Mistpath shook her head in defeat.

"You do know we have worked hard to help you become a full member of the Clan." Hissed the leader, "we have a bargain though, you do your part, and we'll do ours…" Smallstar's voice seemed to be drifting away slowly.

"Help!" called Mistpath as darkness began to creep slowly at the end of her vision, "Smallstar don't leave me!"

Mistpath woke with a start. Iceheart slept peacefully beside her, slowing her breath and beating heart Mistpath closed her eyes.

The peace was shattered in one moment.

Yowls of battle out broke.

**I'm done this chap!** **Review review review!**


	16. Chapter 14: The Fate

**Well here's chapter 14! Also thx my co-idear or whatever Brightshadow13. **

**14.**

The yowls of battle woke Brightpaw with a start. She dashed out of the den with Swiftpaw on her heels, shaking all means of sleepiness away.

"What's happening?" screeched Swiftpaw, as the sisters surveyed the scene before them.

Cats from RainClan seemed to be pouring in, making noise along the way. Birchfoot who stood guard seemed to be fighting for his life.

"I don't know!" admitted Brightpaw. Suddenly a huge weight landed on her shoulders, it landed with the unmistakable stench of RainClan.

"No!" she screeched as she worked hard to get rid of the weight, she saw the warrior who she was fighting. Tigerstep! He swiped a paw at her and she ducked. A low growl began to rumble from his throat as he pounced, she was immediately crushed under is weight-even though he was thin-she pushed herself onto her back, exposing her belly, but she needed to get him off of her. He raked her claws across her back and her fur was yanked out of her back. When his grip loosened she darted out of his claws. Blood began to drip from a scratch near her ear, into her eye. The blood obscured her view, but she was able to see two RainClan cats dart past her to a corner. The corner where the sick cats were staying! She let her green eyes search the clearing for any cat that could help her. But every cat with strength was fighting; Berrystripe was locked in battle with a she cat- Ivyfur, while Moonshine battled Skycloud. She dashed to the corner without thinking through. _They wouldn't attack if they had hearts. _Iceheart's words echoed through her mind. The medicine cat had been wrong! When she arrived she recognized the cats from RainClan. Lilypool and Featherstorm! The huge white tom had pinned down Patchtail-the elder had been fighting to protect him self and the others.

"No!" Brightpaw shrieked as she flung herself at Featherstorm, the tom was so surprised he loosened his grip on Patchtail. Lilypool snarled at her and advanced swiftly. Brightpaw was filled with terror and hatred and decided to use one of the battle moves she had learned. Darting fast she nipped at each leg of the she-cat, finishing with a huge clamp on the tail. Lilypool jumped up yowling. Brightpaw slipped passed the RainClan she-cat. Featherstorm had watched his clanmate fight the apprentice, and be defeated. He growled as she approached him. Her eyes darted over the elders body, he seemed to be breathing as his flank moved up and down.

"One paw-step forward and this elder's dead," Snarled the RainClan tom. What would she do? How could she save Patchtail? _What would any other warrior do? _She waited a heartbeat to long, for Featherstorm had flung Patchtail violently aside. Brightpaw watched in horror as the elders breathing slowed down until it stopped altogether.

"You killed Patchtail!" she screamed, before launching herself at the tom, he was surprised again but flung her aside as he had done with Patchtail. As she struggled to get up a red and white figure streaked past her. The cat leaped at Featherstorm easily defeating it. When the cat turned to Brightpaw, its green eyes glinted mischiefly as she stared at Brightpaw. Swiftpaw!

"You're okay!" the tortoiseshell ran up. But Swiftpaw had disappeared. Shaking her head, she decided to stand guard. With hope the tortoiseshell swept her eyes across the clearing. They would beat RainClan.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thornpaw had been dreaming before the battle had begun. In fact, it seemed he was still dreaming as he watched Patchtail slip past him.

_Go help them! _Urged a voice inside his head. But he shook his head, all the bones in his body were stiff from lying around, and he felt cold and hot all at the same time.

_All the more to get up and fight! _Whispered the tiny voice.

_But I'm sick! _He argued, he was getting irritated with himself for fighting with a tiny voice in his mind.

_Okay then! Continue being a useless piece of fox-dung!_

_I'm not fox-dung…_he thought as his eyelids drooped and drowsiness crept toward him. Thornpaw was asleep in moments.

_Thornpaw stood in the middle of a moor. Flowers bloomed around him, and herbs to fill a medicine cat's heart with joy. Trees that weren't bare and prey that wandered in the open. Thornpaw was just about to lay his claws on a squirrel when a voice spoke from behind him._

"_Thornpaw!" a she-cat called. Thornpaw turned but no one was there. _

"_Thornpaw!" the voice called again, closer, a sweet scent filled his nose and he breathed it deeply. The scent reminded him of the nursery. "You must go…"_

"_Go where?" he asked nervously. Thoughts swarmed his mind._

"_You must help your clan tonight." The she-cat's voice echoed. "They will be defeated if you do not help!" _

_What?_

"_But how?" he called. The voice began to fade._

"_You shall decide the fate of your clan. SunClan's destiny lies in your paws." The she-cats voice was barely a whisper now. Panicked, Thornpaw called out desperately._

"_What's your name?" he asked. The voice paused for several heartbeats, leaving Thornpaw to wonder if he was alone. But then, the voice spoke again._

"_I am best known as Spottedfire." Then darkness fell over him._

Thornpaw's eyes fluttered open. He must help SunClan! Stretching his legs he tried to rush out of den. But sickness was over him and he nearly stumbled into Snakefang's nest.

"Where _are _you going?" he rasped, barely lifting his head.

"To save the clan!" he mewed with determination. He would help the clan, one way or another.

Hazelcloud let out a loud groan and she began to yelp like a dog. Snakefang's eyes widened, "I would know that sort of noise anywhere," the senior warrior's eyes were wide with panic. "Hazelcloud is about to give birth!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Swiftpaw nipped at a rival's leg. The cat turned to look at her. Embercloud! Suddenly a fire began to well up inside her. This cat was…was with Nightfall! She shook her head determinedly. _I am _not_ moony over Nightfall!_ She declared to herself, _He's part of another Clan _and _he's doesn't know me anymore! _

A new feeling suddenly came to her. Embercloud was going to jump on her. She knew this without even needing to look at her opponent. The same thing had happened several times during the battle. It was one of the reasons she had been able to save Brightpaw. She knew she had left Brightpaw to wonder where she had run of to. But…

_But I've been eager to find Nightfall before the battle ends, _she thought as she leapt away from Embercloud, _maybe he's not part of this party…_

She flung her claws into Embercloud's shoulder. The she-cat let out a yowl of shock. Tightening her grip she asked casually, "So is Nightfall part of this patrol?"

Embercloud gazed at her suspiciously, blinking from pain. "None of your business!" she snapped. "Why do you care anyway?" she added.

_Uh-oh! _ "Well, I-I saw him at the Gathering and I was wondering if I could battle him and I-I was wondering if I could b-beat him." She stammered helplessly. "I guess Pinestar thought he wasn't fit enough." She added for good measure. But Embercloud seemed to be gazing at something over Swiftpaw's shoulder. The apprentice glanced over as well. Without realizing it, she had loosened her grip and Embercloud had slipped out of it. Turning around completely, Swiftpaw surveyed the scene before her for less then a heartbeat. Embercloud had pinned her down.

"You think I'm mouse-brained, don't you?" She hissed softly, "Well I'm about to teach you a little lesson you piece of-" Swiftpaw cringed, waiting for a deep wound. But nothing came; well a shadow fell over her. Swiftpaw twisted her head, trying to see what had cause of Embercloud's silence.

"Oh hi, Nightfall," mewed Embercloud sweetly over her. "I was just teaching this SunClan apprentice a little lesson." Swiftpaw's mind clouded with emotion. _Nightfall is standing over me! _She though, twisting under Embercloud's firm grip, And_ he's seeing the useless she-cat I am._

"I see," Nightfall's deep voice mewed. "Why don't you take care of some other cats? I'll deal with this one." Silence.

"B-but I was going to-" spluttered Embercloud helplessly. She let go of Swiftpaw allowing Nightfall to take her place. Passing Swiftpaw she hissed softly, "I'll take care of you later. Providing you live through this."

_Great! _she though. _I'm going to be beaten up by a bigger cat. _But Nightfall let go of her completely when Embercloud was completely out of view.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm perfectly fine! I could have taken care of her by myself!" Swiftpaw's eyes met Nightfall's amber ones. She was immediately sucked in, its amber depths calling to her. Shaking her head furiously she stepped back.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered. Nightfall whisked away without replying. _He should really stop doing that, _she thought as he ran away. _And start replying to questions. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Brightpaw had stood guard, giving any enemy warriors a satisfying deep scratch._ I could go on like this forever,_ she thought as she shook her haunches. But the battle didn't seem to stop and more and more bodies lay across the clearing; some unconscious some dead. Bright hoped that more then half weren't from SunClan. An image of Dawnflower flashed across her mind, and she couldn't help but think of her mother dead. _Like Lionfire,_ she added bitterly as she swiped a paw across the earth. Suddenly a weak growl behind her woke her up from her thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently. "I'm trying to help you." But when her brother came stumbling out, she gasped.

"Thornpaw! Get back inside!" she exclaimed as her brother shoved past her. "What do you think you're doing?" He turned to her slowly, whether to leave her in suspense or out of pain.

"Must….save….SunClan…?" he mewed slowly. She shook her head.

"Um, no?" she said grabbing him by the scruff. "You're sick, go back inside and rest. We'll save you." She added to give him confidence even though she was pretty scared and unconfident. He shook her off and gave her a pained look.

"Spottedfire came to me in a dream," he panted, "she told me I had to save the Clan."

"But how?" she asked doubtfully. If the rest of the Clan was doing badly, what could a sick cat do? _He's too confident in himself! _She thought as she watched RainClan, _Especially after we got our powers._

A conversation further away caught her attention, especially since Swiftpaw was part of it. She seemed to be complaining to a RainClan warrior, searching the blood filled clearing she saw a large shape looming over her sisters. _I have to save her! _She thought desperately as she watched for any SunClan warriors to take her place, _but I can't let the sick cats fend for themselves! _ Her sister was suddenly released by a bigger figure.

"What are you going to do?" she asked turning to Thornpaw. But he had already disappeared. Shaking her head wearily, she proceeded to check if the sick cats were okay.

"Hazelcloud is going to give birth!" cried Snakefang, before coughing vigorously.

"We need Iceheart," mewed Brightpaw, she turned and looked at the small sick cats around her. Snakefang, Birchfoot, Redfur, Patchtail and Hazelcloud. _Thornpaw should be here, _she thought scanning again. _Wait…someone else should be here…Specklestar! _

"Where's Specklestar?" she asked, panicked. The leader was sick! Snakefang, the only cat awake besides Hazelcloud, shrugged.

"Why didn't you stop her?" she shrieked, trying at the same time to calm down. Who knew how many lives Specklestar had left? They needed to protect their leader!

"We were asleep," rasped Snakefang uncomfortably. She told him she'd get Iceheart and to go NOWHERE. He nodded before going to sleep. She whisked out of the den and headed to medicine den. Sticking her head inside, she searched the den quicker then most cats. Using her skill, she closed her eyes briefly and knew at once. Iceheart was in the opposite direction. She hurried nipping at an enemy warrior on her way. She dodged Berrystripe, who limped past her and Snowstorm who was screeching at Featherstorm.

"Iceheart!" she shrieked while she skidded to a halt. "Hazelcloud is going to give birth!" Iceheart closed her eyes briefly, and then turned to Moonshine, the warrior she had been treating. But Moonshine stopped her, "Our sister needs you," she mewed gently. Iceheart needed no more she dashed off in the opposite direction. Brightpaw hurried after her. She pricked her ears and tried to remember how Specklestar smelled like. Tasting the air, she detected quickly where the leader was, even though the blood and shrieks were too much. She followed her senses. Brightpaw skidded to a halt in front of to quarreling cats. She could easily tell that Specklestar was losing. And she watched in horror as the dark shape brought down his jaw to Specklestar's exposed throat.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''"""""""

Thornpaw limped through the bare bushes that lined SunClan camp. _Thank StarClan that its leaf bare! _He thought as he padded through the bare undergrowth.

Strangely a bird tittered and chirped. _But we rarely see birds during leaf bare…_ he thought blankly as he felt a strange pull. A feeling began to spread through him. _Must…turn…into…jay…._ He shook his head. He couldn't turn into a bird now! What good would that be? An idea suddenly came to his mind. But it was difficult and would take a lot of energy.

"_SunClan's destiny lies in your paws…." _Spottedfire's warning echoed in his mind as he willed himself to grow feathers.

_Become a bird, become a bird…_he thought cringing, _SunClan needs you! _

He opened his eyes and watched as his fur seemed to grow in; replacing it was a large amount of gray feathers. He closed his eyes for the part yet to come. His body began to shrink. Thornpaw felt as if everything inside his was being pressed together severely and he gasped for air as his lungs squeezed. Suddenly the pain reduced slowly until it became nothing. He sighed.

A strange feeling began to spread through him, like a glowing sun, like warmth. As if he was being healed. A new energy burst through him as he spread his wings, ready to take flight. Flapping, he rose through the air, the wind rushed past him and he ran his plan through his mind.

_Get to either MoonClan territory or SnowClan, _he thought as he skimmed the trees below, _then beg for help. _

He nodded his bird head, causing him to flap a bit of course. He realized he was heading toward SnowClan territory. When he reached it, a soft breeze flickered past him. _SunClan's destiny lies in your paws…_ Spottedfire! He skidded a bit as he landed, tumbling this way and that. Collecting himself, he heard rustling nearby. SnowClan!

"No prey anywhere!" exclaimed a voice uncomfortably nearby. The cat stepped into view. Poppytail!

"I agree," mewed a deeper voice, he also stepped into view and Thornpaw was able to see it was Sunpelt. "It's as if StarClan wants us to starve." He suddenly leaned forward. Thornpaw fluttered up in alarm. A new plan bloomed to mind. Chirping he fluttered right under Poppytail's nose.

"A bird!" she began to chase. "Sunpelt! StarClan has sent us a sign!" he flapped his wings soaring faster. The wind rustled his wings, he glanced down-ward noticing Poppytail lagging behind. He paused flapping his wings to stay up-right. She caught up quickly and jumped higher, growling with every miss. He led her straight to the Elder Tree. She skidded to halt. Nearly causing Sunpelt to run through her.

"We better not get too close to SunClan's border," she said sniffing the air. Thornpaw had flickered up to a high branch in the Elder Tree. _Oh please StarClan! _He thought as he watched; _please let them notice the battle! _

"Speaking of SunClan…" said Sunpelt as he licked his ruffled fur. "Can you hear the noise coming from their territory?" Both SnowClan warriors leaned forward straining to hear the battle yowls.

Sun light flickered across their faces, for the sun had begun to rise slowly.

"I hear it!" Poppytail meowed, with wide eyes. She turned to Sunpelt, "we should help."

"I'm not sure…" murmured Sunpelt uncomfortably. "What good would it give us?"

Poppytail prodded him with a paw playfully, "They'd forever be in our debt." She said slyly. Sunpelt nodded slowly.

"Let's ask Windstar to send a patrol," he said carefully getting up. Thornpaw suddenly felt the urge to shove him forward. _Hurry up! _He thought,_ we don't have a lot of time! _

A soft breeze kicked up and swept further down the branch. _Well done, _it whispered, _you have done your part…_

Thornpaw agreed. He followed the SnowClan cats to make sure their last hope didn't forget.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Swiftpaw dashed past Hawkclaw and Firelight. She was on a mission. A mission to find her family.

She had completed two thirds. Dawnflower had been fighting to make any mentor proud, any cat for that matter. And Thornpaw was obviously with the sick cats. That left Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw!" she called worriedly as she whisked past Moonshine. _I don't know what I would do if she were dead. _

She saw a small tortoiseshell-Brightpaw-cowering in fear at two brawling cats. Swiftpaw noted that the slightly smaller cat was weaker and much slower. The bigger cat was wining by a landslide. She hoped that the bigger one was from SunClan. She knew both cats…She watched the slower one and when its face spun to face her she was able to remember. Specklestar! The leader face was displaying great fear. She ran toward her sister. But Brightpaw hadn't noticed her. Swiftpaw knew the big, dark gray tom…Nightfall! He was suddenly bringing down his wide jaw for Specklestar's throat. No!

"Nightfall!" she screamed. "No!" the warrior glanced at her for a heartbeat and he seemed to pause. His amber eyes were hard and glinting maliciously. He turned back to Specklestar and sunk his teeth into her neck. She lay staring blankly, and then blood gurgled from her throat. She turned to Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, staring until her eyes rolled back and her flank stopped going up and down. Specklestar was dead.

"NO!" she screamed into the night. By now though the sun was rising. "Why, StarClan, why?"

She wailed into the night. All was lost.

**MWAHHAHAHAHA! A nice little cliffie. Please no flames. Support me by reviewing! You'll get a little either a Swiftpaw, Brightpaw or Thornpaw plushie! Ur choice! (please add which one you want while you review!)**

**XxFafaxX **


	17. Chapter 15: A New Beginning

**15.**

All was not lost. Thornpaw kept a sharp eye on the fresh SnowClan patrol. He had tried to forget the conversation between Windstar and Sunpelt.

"Windstar," said Sunpelt. "They would be forever in our debt. And what better time then leaf bare? We could ask for prey from their territory."

"I see…" had murmured Windstar. "Sunpelt go tell Mossfoot to create a patrol to help SunClan."

"Yes, Windstar," Sunpelt dipped his head. Then looking up he asked, "May I join the patrol?"

"Do as you want."

"As you wish," had replied Sunpelt, before running off to tell Mossfoot.

Currently a fresh patrol of several strong warriors was heading toward SunClan territory. Thornpaw could barely contain his excitement. They would be saved! All because of him! He couldn't wait to recount what he had done to Swiftpaw and Brightpaw. Thinking of them caused a pang of worry. Maybe Dawnflower and his sisters had died already. He might be the only one left!

But SnowClan would surely save them. He let out a few chirps of happiness. Mossfoot glanced up from where she was leading the patrol. She turned to Mayflower.

"Catch that bird Mayflower," she mewed. "We need prey and some energy."

A strong wind blew him of course and he tottered near the patrol. Mayflower found her chance and leaped at him, sinking her claws in his side. He flapped his wings and rose higher. Once they reached the Elder Tree he collapsed.

_So this is how prey feels like, _he thought bitterly.

He willed himself to transform back to a cat. He had to get to SunClan camp fast, and it would be easier for Iceheart and Mistpath to treat him if he was a cat. He winced at his joke, and started to pray to StarClan. Glancing toward the sky, he was able to tell it was going to snow. A snowstorm most likely, the dark clouds were a giveaway. Blood dripped down the spine of the Elder Tree, like a tiny trickle of water that you were lucky to find in the dry days of green leaf, Thornpaw longed for those days, he'd gladly exchange the bitter coldness for a hot day. _Cat, cat, cat, cat, _he thought.

_Go to your territory first, _whispered the winds, _it is easier to transform there…._

Listening to the voice he flapped his wings. The wind was rushing toward him so it was harder to fly. But he managed and collapsed once again at the edge of the territory. Slowly the feathers grew in, leaving a prickly feeling behind. Fur replaced it and his beak transformed into his familiar gray muzzle. He began to grow, this time everything in him seemed to be torn apart. He groaned inwardly. Finally a larger then before cat stood, but instead of a deep line etched from one side of his flank, a small tiny scratch with barely any blood was scratched in.

_Of course,_ he thought. _The wounds don't change shape to fit my size! Works to my advantage_

He ran through the forest slipping from the frozen ice puddles. He needed to catch up with the SnowClan cats. But some strange noise behind him, made him turn. Rustling and whispering were coming clear from the bushes. He was so busy he didn't bother to check who it was.

When he skidded into camp, he was able to see the fresh patrol had arrived. Since they bore no wounds, they were much harder to beat. He searched the clearing for his sisters. Two small shapes sat near Specklestar's den. They huddled against each other and the smaller one, kept on raising its muzzle to the sky and wailing. The larger one- the tortoiseshell- stroked her back. Brightpaw had been comforting Swiftpaw. Thornpaw needed to see what had caused such anguish. He dodged a pair of brawling cats and landed in a roll toward his sisters.

"What's wron-" he didn't continue. He noticed a pale gray shape lay before them, its ice-blue eyes staring straight at Brightpaw.

"Specklestar," Thornpaw breathed. He turned to Brightpaw who suddenly seemed shocked. Hadn't she realized the leader was dead? But wait...every Clan leader had nine lives!

"She's simply losing a life," he mewed to Swiftpaw, replacing Brightpaw in stroking her. Swiftpaw turned to him, her eyes dark with worry and pretty much as lifeless as Specklestar's.

"But what if this is," her voice shook. "What if this is her _last _life?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The snow began to fall softly. At first, it was soft, and then it came more violently ruffling the pelts of every Clan cat in the clearing, their whiskers froze with ice. Their teeth chattered.

With the help of SnowClan, SunClan was able to drive off RainClan; the cats of SunClan huddled around Specklestar, who by now had woken up.

Brightpaw, Thornpaw and Swiftpaw huddled against Dawnflower, as if they were kits.

Specklestar was talking with Mossfoot:

"I can't thank you enough," she rasped. "We are forever in your debt." Mossfoot's eyes glinted darkly. Swiftpaw shivered and pressed her pelt against Brightpaw's.

"Who killed Specklestar?" had asked Thornpaw.

Swiftpaw didn't want to say or lie that it was Embercloud, but she looked at him with such emotion, her voice had cracked.

"Nightfall," she whispered. Brightpaw had gasped and pressed against her.

A SnowClan cat pushed to the front of the crowd.

"Specklestar?" she asked.

"Yes, Smallnose?" replied the leader.

"Poppytail and I passed an area of the forest where there where fresh MoonClan scents," mewed the she-cat. "And they seemed to have taken prey. The snow was tainted with blood." Thornpaw suddenly jerked beside her and Swiftpaw glanced at him confused. What was wrong? Of course, besides the stolen prey.

Specklestar lowered her head, "Thank-you for telling me. You may return to your Clan now." She turned to Hawkclaw and Berrystripe. "Escort them to the edge of our territory now." The bowed their heads before following the SnowClan patrol.

Firelight stepped forward. "Specklestar shall I split the strong ones into groups? To re-build the camp," Specklestar nodded and turned away.

Firelight turned to the ones in front. "All of you that are worried that you have deep wounds that may be become infected visit Mistpath and Iceheart. The rest gather around me." Thornpaw, Brightpaw and Swiftpaw scrambled forward, along with Cloverleaf, Leaffall, Smokepelt, Kinkfur, Robinfeather, Honeyflutter, Snowstorm, Raventail and Dovenose.

"Smokepelt, Robinfeather and Dovenose," Firelight said. "Re-build the camp entrance. Leaffall, Raventail and Kinkfur, fix up the fresh-kill pile and hunt as well if there is not enough prey to pass around. Honeyflutter, Cloverleaf and Snowstorm go and re-new the borders. Thornpaw and Brightpaw find some moss or gather what's left of the moss." She dismissed everyone. Brightpaw and Thornpaw shot her apologetic stares before hurrying to do what they were told to. Swiftpaw hurried after Firelight protesting.

"Wait!" she called, but Firelight kept on padding forward. "Firelight, what am I supposed to do?" Firelight stopped so suddenly Swiftpaw nearly ran into her. Slowly Firelight turned to her.

"Help Iceheart and Mistpath," she mewed coldly. Swiftpaw was very startled to hear Firelight talk like this with her. What had caused it? _Maybe it's because she's still shocked by RainClan's sudden attack? _She thought as she made her way toward Iceheart. The medicine cat was talking to the only elder left, Jaywing.

"You'll need help to carry Patchtail later on!" snapped Iceheart. Swiftpaw glanced at the elder and nearly jumped out of her fur when she noticed him watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Swiftpaw will help me," he mewed indicating the shivering apprentice. "Won't you?" Swiftpaw nodded.

"Fine," Iceheart stopped and closed her eyes. "Swiftpaw, Firelight told me you would help me. Give this to Hazelcloud." She pawed some borage. "Her kits are born. Ignore Berrystripe."

Swiftpaw soundlessly picked the herb and padded to the Nursery where Hazelcloud had moved.

The queen sat in the middle of some moss, while Berrystripe huddled against her.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "Did Iceheart send you?" he eyed her and noticed the bundle. "You brought borage right?" She passed the borage to Hazelcloud without replying. Hazelcloud gratefully swallowed them and glanced up.

"Do you want to know what I named them?" she purred. Swiftpaw nodded eagerly.

"This one is Larkkit," she pawed a light brown she-cat that looked just like Hazelcloud herself.

"This one is Hollykit," she licked the top of a small black she-cat. "This one is Blossomkit," a small light brown she-cat that also looked like Hazelcloud. "And this one is Foxkit," she huddled a ginger tom closer to her belly. It looked like neither Hazelcloud nor Berrystripe. Swiftpaw purred affectionately.

"They'll grow up to be wonderful warriors," she said.

"Of course," mewed Berrystripe. Swiftpaw turned to him

"Shouldn't _you_ be working?" she asked coldly. "To re-build camp?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well I-" but he was stopped Mistpath who poked her head in. Hazelcloud chose that moment to cough violently. Mistpath shifted her gaze to her.

"You can't stay here and nurse the kits sick!" she declared. "Someone else will do it while you recover." Hazelcloud began to protest. Mistpath stopped her: "All we need is someone to take care of them."

"I will," mewed a voice. They all turned and saw Dovenose gaze affectionately at the kits. "I still have some milk left over from," her voice shook. "From Stormkit."

Hazelcloud still looked uncertain. _I understand, _thought Swiftpaw. _I wouldn't like to leave my kits with a stranger who hasn't talked to anyone until now too. _

"It'll be like the kits I never had," Dovenose added with sadness. This seemed to make up Hazelcloud's mind.

"Of course she can!" she purred roughly before limping after Mistpath. Berrystripe followed soon after. This left Dovenose and Swiftpaw alone; silently she passed what was left of the borage to the queen. Dovenose also silently ate it before closing her eyes. Backing away slowly she nearly bumped into Firelight, who was checking in on everybody-as if anyone would be lazy piece of mouse dung now!

"Swiftpaw," she mewed her eyes serious. "I heard that you were present when Specklestar lost a life?"

"Yes," admitted Swiftpaw. "How many lives does she have left?"

"Specklestar refuses to tell who, er, killed her," Firelight promptly ignored her question. Following the deputy to the cave where Specklestar lay. The leader had her back to the entrance, her fur was ruffled and her tail twitched back and forth slowly.

"Specklestar," Firelight dipped her head in respect and Swiftpaw followed suit. "I have brought you a witness." The leader turned to face Swiftpaw.

"Greetings Swiftpaw," Specklestar mewed. Swiftpaw nodded in acknowledgement.

Firelight had settled on the leader's other side. She kept on glancing over, making sure that the leader hadn't fell over from the bitter cold. The leader purred roughly in an amused way. Swiftpaw noticed Specklestar had somehow lost her sickness.

"As you probably don't know," she began quietly, Swiftpaw tried to close out all sounds around except for the leaders. "I am on my third life." Firelight gasped, she jumped up and began to pace. Swiftpaw followed with her eyes, she had made no reaction to what Specklestar had said. _Too many things have happened recently to make me worry too much. _

"Swiftpaw," Specklestar continued. "May I ask why you didn't defend me, or protect me from…our opponent?"

"I…I-I…." Swiftpaw spluttered. She really didn't know what to say, she had been in a state f shock. Finally she managed to say, "How do you know this?" Specklestar gazed pointedly at her deputy.

"Raventail tells me he saw you staring at Specklestar as if she was StarClan cat," Firelight mewed with great importance. Swiftpaw stared at her quizzically, why had Raventail _only _seen her? Brightpaw had been crouching beside…Everything fell into place and Swiftpaw groaned inwardly. Raventail was protective of Brightpaw and obviously didn't want her to get into trouble with the leader. _Too bad no one else was there too confirm that I wasn't alone, _she thought bitterly as she raked her claws against the cold earth. _Brightpaw could be here to, being scolded and shouted at. _ With a dark feeling, she realized she could rat Brightpaw out. But it wouldn't do anything but give Brightpaw some more problems. She opened her mouth, and then fell silent. Firelight stopped pacing.

"Your punishment-"

"Who said she was to be punished?" asked the leader, she straightened herself. Swiftpaw gaped at Specklestar's words. She was shocked the leader had defended her, never mind acted like nothing was happening. Specklestar averted her gaze, Swiftpaw squirmed.

"We should be discussing the future of SunClan," she mewed. Firelight nodded, even though there was a type of resentment in her eyes. Swiftpaw took this as dismissing, and she prepared herself for her depart. But before she could leave the den, Specklestar called her back.

"We shall leave for the Star Cave as soon as possible," she said seriously. Swiftpaw felt excitement course her veins. Every apprentice visited the StarCave before they became warriors! Dipping her head she hurried out of the den, hopes filling her heart.

Hopes of a beautiful new SunClan.

She didn't know who she would find when she'd join Jaywing to bury the ones who hadn't managed to cling on to their lives. But one lump of fur caught her eye and made her choke. The red fur of a tom who had taught her for moons, the broken body of Redfur.

**IMPORTANT: I have changed the name of the Sun Cave, and Sun Rock to Star Cave and Star Stone… (I'll have more details on how they look in next chap!)**

**Thanks to Brightshadow13 and Shiningspirit for ideas! I'm very sorry for my great time lapse between each update. I'll try to keep up, I might even do a special a do two chapters! (Or three!) Hope ya'll haven't lost interest! ALSO if you have ideas, PM me, I like to hear ideas! (Of course, I don't guarantee your ideas will appear) ****Don't forget to review, review, and review! ****  
****Ciao for now!**


	18. Chapter 16: The Fourth?

**16.**

Brightpaw surveyed the scene before her. The Clan was pretty much complete, save for the medicine den and apprentices den. Both had been trampled over and torn apart, Iceheart and Mistpath had been working day and night to restore the supplies and heal all at the same time.

Everyone grieved for the dead, especially the ones that were close. Brightpaw joined her sister near the bodies of the dead. She began to count, four dead. She sharply breathed in as she recognized Redfur, Snakefang and Willowpool. Dawnflower was leaning onto Swiftpaw. Brightpaw hurried over and was just in time to hear Dawnflower wail, "First my mate and now my brother?" She bared her teeth; it was the only way to show her emotions that were probably coursing through her body.

"Go to sleep," their mother murmured in there ears, "you need to rest." Brightpaw didn't bother arguing with a 'what're we to sleep for?' She nodded and turned and hurried to the apprentices den. She took the nest farthest from the cold winds and settled down, placing her front paws over her nose. Slowly her breaths fell slower and slower, and tiredness fell upon the tortoiseshell, before she fell asleep.

_The forest was dark and soundless as Brightpaw stalked a mouse. Unbeknownst to it, the mouse was moving closer and closer to the she-cat until it was a cat-tail length away. _

_Closer… Closer… She thought with excitement. And… PO- _

_A sudden crinkling of leaves behind her made the she-cat give a mrrow! Of surprise. _

_Brightpaw sat up and watched with frustration her meal scamper away. She turned her head to see what creature made her lose her catch, but saw nothing. _

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw, wake up!" She opened her eyes to see her sister staring down at her. "What're you? A dormouse? Come on! Thornpaw's already gotten his traveling herbs!" Groggy, Brightpaw sat up and started licking her paws.

"What're you talking about?" she inquired, swiping at her paws with her pink tongue.

Swiftpaw looked at her pityingly. "Well, since quite a few of the clan members are a bit, say, scared because of all these things happening lately, Specklestar is going to the StarCave for StarClan's guidance," she smirked.

They walked into the clearing of camp. The snow on the ground was only beginning to melt. And a newleaf breeze was blowing on her face. _Leaf-bare's almost over! _she thought, cheerfully.

"But, what has this got to do with us?" said Brightpaw still confused.

"It means young one that Specklestar is taking you, your sister and your brother with her on her journey to the StarCave," said a voice that came from behind. _StarClan! It's Jaywing! _She thought, looking at the elder.

"Jaywing! Good to see you!" meowed Swiftpaw brightly.

Brightpaw's eyes lit up instantly. _The StarCave! Wow! _She looked up, into the sky. It was almost sunhigh. Jaywing meowed to the apprentices, "You'd better have some fresh kill before you leave." The two she-cats nodded. Jaywing turned to Swiftpaw "How's Kinkpelt treating you?" asked the elder.

"She's a great mentor! She showed me a great way to catch rabbits!" exclaimed the apprentice. Swiftpaw watched with admiration as the elder padded away to the elders den.

Brightpaw turned her gaze to the fresh-kill pile. It was three mice a thrush and a small vole. "I've already eaten," mewed the she-cat. "I'll meet you in the medicine den."

She walked to the measly pile and picked one of the mice. She looked around the clearing for Raventail but didn't see him. _He must be on patrol,_ she thought, _i__t only makes sense. _

She padded over to the tree stump near the camp entrance and bit into the mouse. It was rough and stringy. She finished off the rest of the mouse, and then padded over to the medicine den to get traveling herbs.

The camp was almost completely empty, except for Specklestar and Firelight who were talking on the Highstump.

Her leader looked like all the other Clan members, tired but cheerful. _You'd think she hadn't lost a life, _thought Brightpaw.

Specklestar turned her gaze to the apprentice and got up. She meowed something to the deputy and walked over to Brightpaw. "Aren't you supposed to be getting the traveling herbs from Iceheart?" she questioned.

Alarmed, Brightpaw dipped her head to the leader and quickly scampered into the den. It smelled strongly of sickness and different kinds of herbs.

She saw Hazelcloud, lying on a nest of moss. "Hello, Brightpaw," she mewed brightly, shifting around for the kits. "How's your training?"

She dipped her head to the sick queen. "Very well, thank you. Specklestar is taking Thornpaw, Swiftpaw and I to the StarCave with her today."

"Then you must be looking for traveling herbs!" said a voice behind her.

Brightpaw turned around to see Iceheart and Swiftpaw behind her.

"Hey," meowed her sister. "Here are the herbs, Brightpaw." She laid a few plants by her paws.

Brightpaw sniffed them warily. "What are they?" she asked Iceheart cautiously.

"Plants, to help keep your strength up," she replied calmly, flicking her gaze to Hazelcloud. "You have quite a journey ahead of you."

Brightpaw bit the leaves and had an instant urge to spit them out, but kept chewing. They were bitter and very tangy.

Once she finished, Swiftpaw meowed, "I think Thornpaw and Specklestar are waiting for us outside." She dipped her head to Iceheart and Hazelcloud and ran out of the den. Brightpaw turned around to see the young queen cough violently and followed her sister.

_Why was Swiftpaw so urgent to go? _she wondered.

"Brightpaw! Swiftpaw!" called Thornpaw, running up to them and pressing himself against Brightpaw's flank. She turned her gaze to Specklestar and the cat who would be accompanying them. The tom looked straight at her and purred. _Robinfeather! _she thought with glee.

"Come," called Specklestar. "We have a long way to go if we are to get to the StarCave by Moonhigh."

She shouldered her way out of the camp as Robinfeather inquired, "Are you ready?"

The three siblings nodded as the tom turned and followed the leader through the bracken. Brightpaw quickly bounded after him. _Wow! I can't wait to see the StarCave! _She thought gleefully, keeping up with Robinfeather through the snowy forest.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Thornpaw's paws were aching as the small group slowed down. "Why does Specklestar insist on not stopping? My paws are killing me! They're frozen solid!" whined a tired Swiftpaw. Brightpaw nodded, whimpering.

"She must have an important reason for doing it!" snapped Thornpaw, irritably. His sister flushed. _Why do they have to whine ALL THE TIME? _he wondered to himself.

The leader turned her head to face the three apprentices. "We can have a short rest here, but not long," she said. "We're in enemy territory." Thornpaw sat down and started looking around.

Everywhere was just moor, moor, moor and for a change, some moor. _How could so many cats survive in just plains, where they prey can see them many fox-lengths away? _He wondered. There was also thick snow covering the hills, though it was almost newleaf.

He sniffed the air warily. _SnowClan! _He thought, sitting up quickly. _We must have been smelled by a patrol…_He looked at Brightpaw, who nodded. He knew that it had just been the three of them who had scented (Or felt come) the SnowClan cats.

Moments after, Robinfeather looked at the snow-covered moor with an expression of outright dislike.

Thornpaw turned his attention to the moorland, as a patrol of four cats came closer to them. "This smells trouble…" whispered Brightpaw.

Thornpaw recognized them as Smallnose, Poppytail, Snakebelly and Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw ran at them, stopping to a halt a fox-length from Thornpaw's nose. "Get off our territory! Go back to your forests!" the brown apprentice hissed.

"Yes," added Snakebelly, walking up behind the young tom. "What gives you the right to walk freely on our territory?"

Robinfeather looked outraged. _I've never seen him this mad. Not even in battle! _thought Thornpaw, waiting for a signal to attack or at least move forward.

"We have every right to be here!" snarled the tom.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Smallnose coldly.

"I need to visit the StarCave," said Specklestar, her cold gaze on the small she-cat.

"And why is a whole patrol, needed?" inquired the tortoiseshell, not flinching.

The leader ignored her. "We're just passing through."

"And we'll go through if you let us or not!" added Brightpaw, challengingly. The whole SnowClan patrol started to hiss menacingly.

_The mousebrain! Why would she say that? _"I'm sorry about my apprentice," apologized Robinfeather, glaring at the she-cat, Brightpaw flattened her ears.

"Our patrol will take you to our border," meowed Smallnose, firmly. "Without a fight," she added, looking straight at Eaglepaw.

"Come," called Poppytail to the SunClan cats, turning around.

Specklestar nodded politely and started walking away from the moor after the SnowClan warriors.

Robinfeather hissed in his apprentice's ear, "You mousebrain! We don't want a fight in SnowClan territory."

Brightpaw flushed and continued walking.

An acrid smell hit Thornpaw's nose. He crouched in disgust at the stench.

The cats came to a halt, close to a thunderpath. His leader dipped her head to the warriors. Thornpaw watched as their figures slowly became smaller, running back to the moor.

'We have to cross the thunderpath,' she warned, turning to the group. "I will cross first, and then Brightpaw, then Swiftpaw and Thornpaw, you'll go just before Robinfeather."

Thornpaw nodded. _A thunderpath! _He sniffed the air. _It smells foul! _

The leader looked at the thunderpath, monsters roaring across it. She waited for a gap in the monster abundance and when she saw an opening she tore across the path.

When Robinfeather saw her at the other side, he signaled to Brightpaw. "NOW!" he ordered, after a large monster screeched passed. She ran as fast as she could on the black.

All was quiet when Swiftpaw ran across. Once she was on the other side with their leader, Robinfeather peered down the thunderpath. A few went screeching by. "Now!" the tom ordered. Blood pounding in his ears, Thornpaw tore across, as fast as he could on the thunderpath.

Collapsing on the other side, as a large monster zoomed passed, its smell hitting him as it sped down the path, farther from the group of cats. He felt his sister, Swiftpaw, crouching over him. Pressing against his flank comfortingly. "I was scared it was going to hit you," she whispered, shakily.

After they were all safely across, Specklestar murmured, half to herself, "Should we rest? No, go a bit further?"

The senior warrior sat down, licking his pads. "We should go on. We can hunt by the StarCave."

Specklestar nodded, and looked to the siblings, crouched together. "Can you still travel, or should we stop?"

Swiftpaw opened her mouth to speak, but Thornpaw cut across her. "We should continue on." The leader nodded and sat up. Swiftpaw shot him a glare. He shrugged, looking at the StarCave, in the distance with excitement.

They started traveling, further down the hill, to the small forest below. Once they stopped at the edge of the forest, Robinfeather called out to the group. "We're almost there! The Cave is just in this forest."

The cats continued, through the forest. A light snow started falling down as Thornpaw caught sight of the StarCave. It was quite small, but it had an opening at the edge of it that had some sort of glittering stone around it.

"It's almost nightfall," said Specklestar, "Rest now, and hunt." As the cats dispersed, Thornpaw felt a sudden pain in his paw. He sat down, examining the pad. "Robinfeather!"

The tom turned his head. "There's a thorn in my pad, and it's bleeding."

The warrior took Thornpaw's paw and examined it. "I can probably get it out. Hold still." He grasped the thorn with his teeth and pulled. The thorn came out, littering the ground with droplets of blood. "It's gone, but you shouldn't go hunting, it may get infected."

Thornpaw let out a slight sigh of relief, but it wasn't because of the thorn.

He didn't think he'd be able to hunt for a while, now that he knew what prey felt like. _What was the point of having this power if I can't even hunt anymore?_ He thought, bitterly.

Quite a while later, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw had come back, with a good bit of prey. Robinfeather praised his apprentice for bringing in most of the prey. _But, of course, we all know why, _smirked Thornpaw.

Swiftpaw dropped a vole at Thornpaw's feet. "Thank you," he mewed gratefully, his mouth full of vole.

Brightpaw gave the squirrel she had caught to the leader, but she pushed it away, saying, "I'm to share dreams with StarClan, so I cannot eat."

Downcast, Brightpaw picked up the squirrel and padded up to them.

"Why didn't you go hunting?" demanded Swiftpaw in an accusing tone.

Taken aback, it took Thornpaw a while to answer. "I had a thorn in my pad and Robinfeather told me I shouldn't hunt."

Mrrowed with laughter, Brightpaw asked, "But, why did you _actually _not want to hunt?"

Thornpaw sighed, "While you were battling…"He told them the whole story about him being attacked, and everything.

Once he had finished, Swiftpaw wondered, "Wait, SnowClan said, 'we'd be forever in their debt'?" Thornpaw nodded.

"We have to tell Specklestar!" whispered Brightpaw urgently.

"And what would we tell her?" demanded Swiftpaw. "Hmm… 'Oh, Specklestar, Thornpaw can turn into a bird and he Saw SnowClan being devious!' No. She'd think we were mad!'

Brightpaw flushed. Specklestar interrupted their arguing by saying, "its moonhigh and I'm going into the StarCave, to the StarStone." She looked to Brightpaw, "Brightpaw, you will be coming with me."

Brightpaw's eyes widened and she nodded. Eagerly she bounded after the leader into the dark.

Swiftpaw looked at him, wonder in her shocked face. Thornpaw shrugged. _I don't mind, all I want to do is sleep, _he thought, curling up beside his sister.

He heard Swiftpaw say something but didn't understand, for he was drifting away into a peaceful sleep…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

Brightpaw followed Specklestar inside. It was lit slightly from outside, but as they went forward; it became darker and darker, making her worry. She followed Specklestar's sent—which was very confident—and continued her trip in the darkness.

Eventually, they began to come closer and closer to a little light in the distance; the air was stuffy and hot. Eventually they were very close to the light until they burst into an outer cave. The cold air blew over her, and she felt reassurance. Without speaking, Specklestar kneeled down to a stone, which was being bathed in a shining white. She touched her front paw to the stone, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

Brightpaw waited, fidgeting with impatience, until tiredness swept across her…

_Brightpaw woke up in a dark night, in a moor. She tipped back her head, and stared at the white moon with her green eyes. Suddenly, a strange mist glided over and closed the air. _

_She yowled, as she was swept away, the cold air unbearable. _

"_This is what your clan shall suffer…" whispered the breeze in a voice as cold as the air itself. "They shall all suffer…_

"_Unless you find the fourth, to strengthen everyone's lives…" _

_The _fourth_? She wondered. _

"_Yes the fourth…" continued the scary voice, the wind ruffling her fur. "the fourth is within your grasp…if you know how to find it!" it cackled and Brightpaw began to will herself to wake. She turned around, and around on her paws. _

"_Go away!" she shrieked, as the wind whirled faster and faster around her. She closed her eyes and screamed, long and loud._

"_Brightpaw, wake up," it murmured. "Wake up…_

"Brightpaw we must leave now."

_Huh? _She blinked and looked over at Specklestar, who had been swatting her gently with her tail.

"We must leave now," she said, a grim look on her angular face. "I know what I must do."

They we're in there territory now, trudging in the snow. Brightpaw hadn't spoken the whole time, much to her siblings wonder. They chatted, but Robinfeather kept on interrupting by shushing. Specklestar had marched forward a grim look plastered across her white face.

"We're here," she mewed, speaking for the first time. Brightpaw looked up happiness to be away from the StarStone. Before anyone could say anything she darted forward, as she bounded forward, a strange scent hit her nose, a scent she had never smelt before. She wrinkled her nose in confusion and moved on. She skidded into camp.

Brightpaw was greeted by a strange sight indeed. A sight, which included a screaming Stormkit, who was being chased by large furry creatures that looked like foxes and Firelight who was being pinned to the ground.

But, no, the scariest sight was the blood, which seemed to be coming from Firelight.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**First off, I have to apologize. I'm SORRY I'M SORRY! I lost some readers because I have put off writing this for long, you'd think summer=free time right? WRONG! I haven't had time to update this, that's why I turned to my co-writers help; Brightshadow13. She wrote a bit, I wrote a bit. **

**She wrote: From Brightpaw's dream at the top to the end of Thornpaw's POV. I wrote the beginning bit and the ending bit. Let's all applaud for her: CLAP, CLAP, CLAP! Have you noticed I changed the title? All Brightshadow13's work! **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/subscribed through out the story:**

**-Shiningspirit-**_I'm afraid I lost you as a reader. I'm happy for the times you read even if I am bad at updating! Thanks Shiningspirit!_

**-Blizzard-dream-**_You've only reviewed once, but I'll still take my second ever review as special! Thanks Blizzard-Dream!_

**-epic story (anonymous)-**_I know you from school! LOL! Thanks for reviewing anyhow!_

**-Brightshadow13**_-Wonderful best friend, wonderful writer/reader, and terrific reviewer! Thanks Brightshadow13!_

**-eclipsemoon82**_-You're stories make me giggle, I'm happy you reviewed the one time you did. Thanks eclipsemoon82!_

**-Orythea**_-I'm a sucker for cliff-hangers. Thanks for reviewing Orythea!_

**-September Storm-**_Although the only thing you did was correct me, I don't mind! Thanks for the grammar check September Storm! _

**-hytgfred**_-Cute computer buddy! Love your reviews; I hope I didn't lose you as a reader! Thanks hytgfred! _

**-XLivetoLaughX **_–Ahhh, now I'm thanking you am I? It was nice chatting for a while! Loved your reviews! Thanks for reading XLivetoLaughX_

**I'm about to take a solemn oath. I promise I will review at **_**least **_**once every two weeks, but school is coming up and this year my mom is deciding I need to study twice as more and no computer on weekdays. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll try. I would also love if Brightshadow displayed her pictures on The Three (maybe Four? Heehee) it's really nice!**

**Also, if you want Brightshadow to write more chapters in the future, PM me and I'll let you know if she can! **

**Don't forget! I love you all!**

**Full of Wonder,**

**Fafa**


	19. Chapter 19: The Enemies

**Chapter 17**

Thornpaw looked at Brightpaw. She had fear etched across her tortoiseshell face. He then turned to the horrible scene before him.

Many faces he knew were fighting in front of him; Cloverleaf was fighting one of the fox-like creatures, with the aid of Moonshine. He saw that Leaffall was by herself, fighting a creature with a torn ear and a scratched shoulder, determination in her blue eyes. _She's doing well now, but she won't be able to hold it off for long. _And, with his heart pounding, he tore into battle. Leaffall yowled at the sight of her friend. The creature turned its huge head to Thornpaw, and opened its jaws. He dove over its head with a huge leap, and skidded to a halt beside Leaffall.

"Thanks," she panted, her eyes shining, "Thornpaw-!"

All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through his leg. He turned around in horror to see one of the gray creatures ripping at his leg. Leaffall jumped at it and slashed at its nose with a wild swipe, then landed clumsily on the earth. It turned to retaliate and loosened its grip on his leg.

That was the split-second he needed. He pulled it out of the creature's jaws and gingerly put his paw down. It hurt, but wasn't broken. He was about to continue helping Leaffall, when a loud thud beside him made him turn. A gray, battered tom with dark blue eyes.

Stormkit.

"S-Stormkit-?" he stuttered, but was interrupted as a loud cry split into the noise of battle. Specklestar was yowling. Beside her was Firelight's broken body.

He ran to his leader, not noticing that the battle was still going on around him. He looked at his deputy, blood was trickling out of the corner of her mouth and the ghost of her last battle was still evident on her face.

"S-She's dead," Specklestar stated bluntly. Another ear-splitting yowl stopped Thornpaw from comforting his leader.

Brightpaw was surrounded by three of the fox-like creatures. One of them had grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and flung her against the side of the leader's den.

He thundered up to the monster and aimed a vicious scratch, right at its left eye. It howled in agony and thudded to the ground, bringing up clouds of dust. He saw the lithe shape of his sister Swiftpaw, jump majestically over his head. She landed on the howling brute; it's back making a sickening crunch beneath her.

The other creatures were all thundering away, out of camp. Thornpaw looked at himself for injuries, his flank heaving.

There was a gash on his shoulder, and his paw still hurt. He looked over to Brightpaw. Swiftpaw was licking the top of her head. He scampered over to his beloved sister's body.

She had her eyes closed and she had a terrible bleeding gash, beginning from her shoulder to her back leg.

She was barely breathing. Mistpath ran over to the siblings, her eyes filled with worry. She bent over Brightpaw slightly pushing Swiftpaw out of the way.

Mistpath sniffed Brightpaw and started chewing up a poultice. Once finished, she started placing the leaves over the wound. Brightpaw started to twitch, and she spoke, very quietly.

"L-Lionfire? Is that you?" she murmured. "Why are you here?"

_Is she joining Starclan? _thought Thornpaw fear enveloping him. A slow, sweet wind washed over him, chilling his bones. Mistpath's eyes widened fearfully. She turned her head and called out. "Quickly! We need cobwebs! And a lot of marigold!"

Thornpaw snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to the medicine den, coming back with pawfuls of cobwebs. He handed them to Mistpath, hoping to help his sister.

"We'll have to move her into the medicine den," said Iceheart. "The wolves have injured her quite badly. Lucky there weren't too many of them." Mistpath put more marigold on Brightpaw's wound and luckily her breathing got better.

Dawnflower pushed through the crowd of now-gathered cats.

"My tiny kit!" she shrieked. "Is she hurt? Why does everyone I care about have to die?" Moonshine, a close friend, placed her tail on her shoulder and lead the sobbing queen away into the medicine den, followed closely by Willowpool and Robinfeather bringing Brightpaw away into the den as well.

"Wolves?" inquired Swiftpaw, speaking for the first time since Brightpaw was hurt.

"Yes, wolves," said Iceheart.

"They came into this forest, many years ago. They wanted to overtake all of the clans and have the territories for prey. All the clans: SnowClan, RainClan, MoonClan and SunClan, joined into one clan. Naming themselves OneClan. Hollystar, leader of RainClan, spoke with the wolves, telling them that they could leave in peace and wouldn't have to fight.

"The leader of the wolves, Ragmur, just laughed and the two groups started fighting. The battle lasted three sunrises. In the end, OneClan drove off the wolves. The cats dispersed back into their own clans and they never really spoke of the wolves. I wasn't yet born when this happened, but my mother was. She told me of the battle," she finished. Thornpaw held his breath during the whole story. And Swiftpaw listened attentively.

"Then, did Ragmur send the wolves this time?" asked Thornpaw. Iceheart shook her head.

"No," she said. "He died in the battle with OneClan."

"Then-?" Thornpaw was cut off, Moonshine as rushed out of the medicine den.

"Thornpaw, Swiftpaw," he puffed. "Dawnflower would like you to have some rest."

"That's a good idea, I need to go help Mistpath anyway." Iceheart nodded with agreement, as she gently pushed the apprentices away.

Thornpaw walked to the apprentice's den, looking at the ravaged camp. Many cats were huddled in groups, sleeping outside. He noticed a few things that chilled his bones. Firelight and two more dead bodies were lying together.

Kinkpelt and Stonepelt.

A gray figure was lying beside Stonepelt. Dovenose was leaning against her mate's flank. Suddenly, Thornpaw remembered Stormkit. He turned around, scanning the camp for the tom. He finally spotted him. He was standing beside Specklestar, the two cats talking.

_He seems to be fin, _thought Thornpaw.

"I'd like to see how Brightpaw's doing." He said to Swiftpaw. She nodded silently and ducked into the den. He padded over to the cool cave and went in. Three cats were crowded around Brightpaw. Mistpath, Iceheart and a dismayed Dawnflower. He pressed his body against her cool, soft fur.

She didn't take her eyes of Brightpaw. A low, howling came from far away and Thornpaw knew it was the wolves. Dawnflower added her cries of anguish to the den, so it was a harmony of calls.

Thornpaw drifted off to a slow, uneasy sleep. Still pressed against his mother's flank.

**A/N: Okay, this will be THE longest Author's Note ever…because…TheGirlWhoReadsWarriors (me) is going to quit making this story. When I first started writing this with Brightshadow13 for ideas/writing tips, I had no idea how time-consuming it would be. It was fun at first, coming up with ideas, drawing the characters, discussing the plot, but after (I was the only writer then), I was getting bored of it, and Brightshadow13 is much more dedicated then I am. I know this will disappoint some of you (*wink, wink, at Hytgfred*), but school HAS been harsh lately, and my other stories on various websites don't have someone to help write. All me. This story I must say, has gotten boring for me. But this isn't the last you've seen of me! I still will be editing/correcting the chapters like I did with the last few. I'm just too lazy to ACTUALLY write the chapters. If we don't get more reviewers/reviews, I won't be writing anymore hard, grueling paragraphs. And yes, since this was originally written on my account, we WILL be keeping it like that, and I will keep posting and adding tidbits to the Author's Notes. ;P**

**Also, this chapter was written by Brightshadow13 with me correcting to my taste. My dear friend is convinced that you all hate her writing. She's mentally unstable and is slightly in denial, if that's an inconvenience. ;) JK. But she DOES think she sucks, and I all hope we can lift her moral. **

**Oh and this story was written last year, I have no idea if the cats are already dead or not. She doesn't either. Oh AND, if you read Sammy Keyes, please check my other stories (don't forget to do that with Brightshadow13 either). **

**And special little spoiler for whoever can guess our real ages (sorry Hytgfred, but this doesn't count you…). **

**I might do half a chapter if ya'll get down to your knees. Maybe.**

**Flying Through Orbit Without A Parachute Doesn't Matter, Because You'd Die Either Way,**

**Fafa**

**PS-I made no sense whatsoever right there, didn't I? Whatever! **


End file.
